The Assassin's Tears
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...
1. Esgal

**Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!**

**Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.**

**Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...**

**Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.**

**This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.**

**This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.**

**OCs will also appear in this story as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Assassin's Tears**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Esgal**

The once proud realm of Gondor has lost its splendor since Denethor took over, but nonetheless it remains a stronghold in the realm of Men. A cloaked figure slowly made his way through a crowd of people, weaving in and out meticulously to avoid being recognized. If the Men of Gondor were to discover he was an Elf, then his task would not go so smoothly. Whilst both races knew of each other's existence, Elves rarely mingled amongst Men and the same goes for the latter. The last thing the figure wanted was to draw attention to himself.

Yes.

He is an Elf.

One who was raised and trained by the Witch-King of Angmar.

No one dared cross him within the fortress of Dol Guldur, and his name was only whispered in fear amongst the Orcs and Goblins that dwell within its desolate walls.

Esgal.

His presence was well known deep within the Hill of Sorcery that has been his home for the past two thousand years. No being, Goblin or Orc alike, dared disobey his orders.

Those who did do not live to see the next sunrise.

But today was a different story.

He was here to find information pertaining to the whereabouts of Isildur's heir, if the rumors he heard were correct. The Witch-King had assigned him the task of mingling in with the citizens of Gondor, learning as much as he could before returning back to Dol Guldur. Due to his nature as an Elf, Esgal was often sent on assassination and reconnaissance missions, him drawing far less attention than Orcs and Goblins would. The Elf was raised to be a merciless and deadly fighter, able to kill without being noticed, and the victim not realizing until it was too late. He is a weapon. A weapon under the command of the Nazgûl Lord.

Stopping in front of a tavern, the cloaked Elf quietly slipped inside to find it full of Men drinking merrily around tables. Having been educated in various tongues, including the common tongue, it was rather effortless for Esgal to blend in. With the tips of his ears covered and his fair silver hair concealed, he could easily pass for a Man. Albeit a rather good-looking one, but a Man nonetheless. Unlike other Elves he also did not glow, having learnt to keep it suppressed during the years he spent inside the black fortress. He had to. Any being of Light exposed to Darkness for so long will succumb, thus one of the very first things the Witch-King taught him was how to suppress his inner glow, to prevent himself from being driven mad by the evil presence lingering within its darkened walls. Now it no longer strained him to do so, though he did wear special lenses that turned his pupils crimson. The lenses were created through magic by the Witch-King, allowing the Elf to pinpoint an enemy's weak spot, thus enabling Esgal to fight more effectively even when cornered. His natural eye color was silver-blue, but only when he was within the walls of Dol Guldur does he take the lenses off. When not in use, he kept them inside a special container inside his pouch.

"Can I get you anything?" the female barkeep asked, though she looked no older than eighteen to the immortal Elf.

"Ale is fine," replied Esgal, acting casual whilst keeping an eye around his surrounding area.

A wooden cup fell upon his gloved hands, prompting him to instinctively curl his fingers around the body.

"What a day this has been," she wearily said, rubbing away at glasses with a clean towel.

"Why do you say so?" Esgal picked up the cup, taking a sip of alcohol. It wasn't as strong as he thought, and flavored with a hint of ginger and lemon. Quite refreshing to his tongue actually. He also wouldn't get intoxicated so easily, as alcohol does not effect Elves like it does Men and Dwarves. It would take at least twenty cups of ale before Esgal will begin to feel light-headed.

Then again he never drank to the point of being in a stupor.

"Lord Arathorn is missing and Lord Denethor keeps sending our men to Minas Morgul. Countless lives are being lost and that man does nothing but sit in luxury whilst we put our lives on the line. Mark my words, Minas Morgul will fall soon and Lord Denethor will not do a damn thing to reclaim his territory."

That piqued his interest.

"How long has Lord Arathorn been missing?" Esgal feigned concern, leaning forward as if eager to learn more.

The barkeep gave him a heavy sigh. "You must not be from around here are you?" she asked, giving his cloaked figure a look over.

"I am a mere traveler, privy to the going-ons of those around me."

"I have heard rumors that Sauron's forces are scouring the lands for Lord Arathorn and Lady Gilraen. The Lady Gilraen is with child, an heir that can reclaim the throne of Gondor."

The Elf arched an eyebrow at this.

"Of course these are mere rumors," the barkeep's hands never stopped wiping during the conversation. The glasses were so clean, Esgal could see his crimson eyes reflected upon the polished surface.

"Has no one tried to find Lord Arathorn?" Esgal took another sip of ale.

She laughed out loud. "Most of our men are too busy holding back Sauron's armies. There are not enough soldiers to search for Lord Arathorn."

The Elf made a mental note of this.

Taking yet another sip of his drink, the Elf glanced around the tavern. Many had already left for the night, and whatever stragglers remained were busy drowning their worries in alcohol.

Finishing his own ale, Esgal paid for it and departed the tavern.

* * *

Outside the vast gates of Gondor awaited a Warg Rider. It had been instructed to wait for Esgal's return. As much as the Goblin detested that damn Elf, it valued its own life too much to disobey. The last one that did was found hanging upside down in its own pool of blood. Not a pretty sight for malicious creatures such as itself, whom had seen its fair share of blood and guts.

A low growl filled the air as the Goblin became alert. Seconds later a cloaked figure materialized beside the two. If the Rider hadn't known about the Elf's abilities beforehand, it would have died of fright.

"Arathorn has gone into hiding," Esgal said, mounting briskly onto the back of a saddled roan mare.

The Goblin clambered up onto the Warg.

"What of the heir?" it growled between pointed teeth.

"Rumors for now."

Urging their mounts forward the odd pair made haste towards Dol Guldor.

* * *

The sun had begun to rise when the duo arrived at the looming black fortress. A loud horn resounded in the air, signaling their return from Gondor. The ancient oak doors swung open as soon as they neared, and Esgal gradually pulled his horse to a stop.

"The Witch-King requests your presence," an Orc said as it came to tend to the mare.

"Where is he?" Esgal lowered his hood, allowing silver locks to cascade down his back.

"In his chambers."

Handing the reigns over to said Orc, Esgal hurried towards the western wing of the fortress. Along the way he passed by patrolling Goblins, all gretting him with grunts and nods. Those within the Hill of Sorcery knew Esgal to be the Witch-King's right hand. Crossing the Elf was equivalent to a death sentence by the Nazgûl Lord himself.

* * *

The Witch-King of Angmar stood outside on the balcony of his chambers, overlooking a vast courtyard where thousands of Orcs were training in formation. One final wave to Minas Morgul and that territory will belong to him. It will give him much more access to the rest of Gondor, allowing the Darkness to spread even further and corrupt the hearts of Men. The Nazgûl Lord shuddered as it recalled how it became a Ringwraith of Sauron. Power. Temptation. Greed. Nine Rings had been given to Men, and it was through those rings the Black Riders were born. Of the Nine, the Witch-King was the strongest and their leader.

"You called for me?"

Esgal entered the room to stand beside his master. Under normal circumstances an Elf cannot bear to be near such evil, but Esgal has learned to suppress his glow, and being near the Ringwraith almost every day has allowed him to protect his mind from such crippling powers.

"What news have you of Gondor?" he inquired in a raspy voice.

"Arathorn has gone into hiding. I have also heard rumors that his wife is with child."

At this the Nazgûl Lord stirred.

"Isildur's heir cannot be allowed into this world! I will send scouts to search for their location. Once they are found, I want you to lead a band of Warg Riders to end their lives."

The Elf inclined his head.

"I have a new task for you Legolas," continued the Witch-King.

Legolas is Esgal's real name.

Only the Ringwraiths knew of this.

To every else he was simply Esgal.

Elvish for Hidden.

A perfect alias as he spends most of his time hiding amongst others.

"Yes?"

"Observe the Elvenking in his domain."

The assassin bowed once. "I understand."

"You are free to retire to your room."

A signal for his dismissal.

* * *

With his chambers being on the opposite end of the fortress, Legolas took his time walking back. The hallways were illuminated with nothing but lanterns, giving off an unsettling feeling to those not used to the darkness. Yet Legolas had grown accustom to walking these halls. It was strange. The Elf had no recollection of who his true parents are, nor his real family. The only memories he could recall were those of relentless training by the Witch-King day and night. However there _was _one memory that he hadn't lost, and that was a pair of warm hands cradling his infant body. But try as hard as he could, the Elf could not piece together a face that belonged to the hands.

In all the years he has spent within Dol Guldur, his true identity had been taken from him.

Legolas did not know he was.

What is the reason for his existence?

Does he have a family?

Were his parents searching for him at this very moment?

The closest he's ever had to a family were mentors brought to the Hill of Sorcery by the Nazgûl, to train him in various arts aside from fighting. However Legolas learnt not to grow too attached to them.

They were always disposed of after serving their purpose.

An ear-piercing scream echoed in the air, the agonized sound jarring Legolas out of his thoughts. Pausing in his steps the Elf cocked his head, thinking the scream to be of Orc or Goblin origin. These beasts kill their own kind every day, so he would normally pay no attention, but something sounded off about this particular wail of pain.

Several moments later he heard it again.

There was no mistaking it.

It was the scream of an Elf.

* * *

Following the source of the screams Legolas sprinted down a spiral flight of stairs, this particular one leading to the dungeons. The agonizing cries grew louder the closer he drew, with the latest one nearly splitting his head open. Flinging the door open with such force, the Elf walked calmly into the room to find a gruesome sight. An Elf, a Elleth, chained to the wall and bleeding profusely from lacerations on her body. Three Goblins stood before her, each bearing a torture device, namely a whip, a iron brand, and a knife. They were each taking turns prodding at the young Elleth, forcing her to cry in agony whilst enjoying her screams.

The moment they saw Legolas standing there, the Goblins lowered their hands.

"What is going on here?" hissed Legolas dangerously.

No one answered.

The only audible sound were quiet sobs coming from the Elleth.

"Answer me _now _or I will sever your heads from your bodies!"

To prove his point the Elf flicked his hand, showing an Elven dagger clenched within his clutch.

Still no one dared to speak.

Without looking Legolas flung the dagger at the Goblin on the left, instantly killing it as the beast toppled over on the ground. The remaining two whimpered in terror, huddling together in a pathetic attempt to protect themselves from his vengeful wrath.

"_Speak_!" he ordered again.

"W-We caught this tree-rat while on patrol and captured her. The Witch-King has ordered us to get any information out of her pertaining to Mirkwood and the Elvenking," one finally answered.

"I will take over from here. Remove yourselves from my sight this instant."

"But Lord Esgal-"

"Now!" barked Legolas angrily, splaying another dagger for them to see.

The Goblins scrambled to get out of the room, tripping over each other in their attempt to flee out the door. Once they were gone from sight, Legolas slowly approached the trembling Elleth, noting the tattered remains of her clothing, and the fear evidently swimming within her blue eyes.

"I won't hurt you," he said gently.

She didn't answer him.

Then it struck him.

Perhaps she did not understand the common tongue.

"_Pedin i lam edhellen?"_ he inquired in the melodious tongue of Elvish.

The Elleth's eyes widened slightly at this. "_P-Pedin edhellen_," she hesitantly replied, as if testing her voice for the first time.

Grabbing the keys from a hook on the wall, Legolas walked over to her and unshackled the chains binding her to the wall. Her frail body crumpled to the ground, but the Elf caught her before she could hit solid stone. Removing the cloak from around his shoulders, he used it to cover her modestly, taking extra care in avoiding her open wounds.

"_M-Man le_?" she asked still in Elvish. _  
_

"_Esgal i eneth nín_," he told her with a smile.

"Esgal?" her brows furrowed together in confusion. No doubt she understood the meaning behind his name.

"What is your name?" Legolas helped her stand shakily, allowing her to lean on him for support.

"Aeneth..."

He smiled again. "That's a pretty name," he said warmly.

The Elleth, Aeneth, ducked her head in response to his comment.

Carefully he led her out of the dungeons and up the spiral flight of stairs. Those who gave questioning looks were silenced with one glare from the Elf as he led Aeneth towards his chambers. He may be an assassin, but he was not heartless, especially not towards one of his own kind. The Elf also had questions as to why she was captured. Perhaps he can learn a few pieces of information about the Elvenking through her.

* * *

As soon as they were inside his chambers Legolas brought her over to the bed, gently easing her down and instructing her to wait as he went to retrieve a medical kit. He was taught medical techniques should he ever sustain a fatal injury during a task. Disappearing inside the wash room connected to his personal chambers, the Elf filled a basin full of water and placed a clean towel in it, this he brought over to Aeneth and allowed her to clean herself. Returning to the medical kit Legolas took out various herbs in small vials, pouring some of each inside a bowl. Next he used a pestle to grind up the herbs into a fine powder, which he then applied to clean bandages, bringing the strips over to the shaking Elleth.

"These will clean and disinfect the wounds," he said whilst wrapping them around the lacerations.

Aeneth cried out when the herbs touched her skin.

"Bear with me please."

"W-Why are you doing this for me?" murmured Aeneth through closed eyes.

"I cannot stand to see a fellow Elf suffering like you did," he merely said.

Her silver eyes locked onto his crimson ones. "You are an Elf are you not? You speak my tongue yet your eyes are crimson...and you do not glow like I do."

"I am different from you Aeneth," Legolas finished bandaging the last of her wounds and stood up.

The Elleth glanced down at her bandaged wounds, grateful that he had done a good job of tending to her injuries. In all honestly Aeneth was prepared to die in that room back there. She had been separated from her patrol earlier than morning, and was trying to find her way back to Mirkwood when a band of Goblins emerged from the woods. Outnumbered one to twenty, she barely had time to put up a fight prior to being dragged back to Dol Guldur, where she was then tortured horribly by those three..._disgusting _beasts.

"_Le hannon_," she finally said after a while.

"I will make sure no one will disturb you as you rest Aeneth. In time you will discover who I am and why I have survived for so long in Dol Guldur," Legolas began walking towards the door.

"Wait-"

His next response cut her off. "Yes. I am an Elf just like you Aeneth, but I do not glow because I have learned to keep the darkness from consuming my mind and soul."

Her entire body shuddered at the mention of mind and soul. She had heard stories of Elves succumbing to darkness and evil, how they became twisted and deranged until they no longer resembled Elves. They became Goblins. And Goblins _hated _being reminded of their once being Elves. The Elleth also knew the trees around the Hill of Sorcery were the same. The once-green trees had become corrupted with anger and hate, having absorbed the seeping malice from Dol Guldur for thousands of years until their light no longer existed.

"_Boe i'waen_. You have been through a lot this day, rest as long as you need. No one dare enter my chambers unless I give an order."

"Don't go!" Aeneth implored, not wanting to be left alone.

Legolas was already halfway out the door. "_Na lû e-govaned nin Aeneth_," he simply said as the door closed behind him.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Once again: DO NOT review and accuse me of plagiarizing when I have explained myself in the above note!_

_But if you do have thoughts then I'd love to hear them from you c:_

_Hopefully you all enjoyed this first chapter!_

_Legolas' past will slowly be revealed throughout the story._

_Aeneth will only be around for a few chapters (you'll see why later on)_

_But I will add OCs when necessary for the progression of this story._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress!_

**Translations  
**

**Pedin i lam edhellen: Do you speak Elvish**

**Pedin edhellen: I speak Elvish**

**Man le: Who are you**

**Esgal i eneth nín: My name is Esgal**

**Le hannon: Thank you**

**Boe i'waen: I must go**

**Na lû e-govaned nin Aeneth: Until we next meet Aeneth**


	2. Differences

**Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!**

**Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas. **

**Summary: ****Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...**

**Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.**

**This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you! **

**Reviews are welcome.**

**I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.**

**This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible. **

**OCs will also appear in this story as well! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Assassin's Tears**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Differences**

When Legolas went to check on Aeneth later that evening he wasn't surprised to find her up and about. It was most likely the atmosphere in the black fortress that kept her from getting rest. It had taken the Elf years to grow accustomed to the darkness lurking in the shadows, years before he could finally sleep without worry of a nightly ambush from the Goblins or Orcs. They knew better than to offend him. He also had a feeling the Elleth probably had not eaten anything since her capture to Dol Guldur, and took it upon himself to make her a decent meal. He taught himself how to cook, in order to survive in the wild during missions, and since the Orcs and Goblins preferred a more..._raw _approach to their meals. Aeneth would not appreciate being given a piece of raw meat that would drive the beasts insane.

"Did you get rest?" Legolas entered the room, balancing the tray precariously between his hands.

"I cannot rest in a place like this," Aeneth said without looking, then immediately grew suspicious upon seeing the tray in his hand.

"it is not poisoned if that is what you are afraid of," the Elf took a sip of the soup to prove his point.

She studied the bowl of soup in such a way that Legolas began wondering if she could sense poisons. However he knew very well it was not poisoned, as he made it himself just a mere while ago.

"I didn't know those _things _ate food like this," she finally said, putting emphasis on the word 'thing'.

"They do not. I do," Legolas stated bluntly.

"That would make sense..." Aeneth picked up the bowl, inhaling the warm aroma. "But why are you not eating?" she finished with a questioning look.

"I eat only when I need to."

Bringing a spoonful of the watery concoction up to her nose, the Elleth watched as pieces of potato floated around the bowl. Her hunger soon got the best of her, and Aeneth began eating without embarrassing herself in front of Legolas. The Elf took this chance to observe her more clearly, now that the blood was gone from her body, he could see she was a fair Elleth in her own right. High cheekbones, delicate nose and lips, coupled with the sapphire of her eyes really brought out the enhancing features of female Elves. Her small, lithe frame only added to that.

"Your glow is so bright it is almost blinding," the Elf said, averting his eyes to avoid causing himself any more pain.

He blinked rapidly in succession as well.

"I am sorry but I do not know how to hide it like you do. It also must be because I have been in Mirkwood my entire life," Aeneth bowed her head in apology.

"I can teach you how to dim it while you are here. The Goblins and Orcs hate anything that have to do with Light. The moment you leave my room, a swarm will no doubt be upon you," Legolas said, watching as her eyes enlarged slightly.

Silence.

Deciding she needed something to lift her spirits, Legolas stood up and walked over to the window. The curtains had been drawn to prevent unwelcome eyes from peering in, but night was when the Goblins and Orcs were on their patrols. Normally the Elf would not interfere unless need be, and the beasts knew better than to bring unnecessary trouble back. He flung the curtains open to reveal a starry night sky, a sight so captivating even Aeneth let out a soft gasp of appreciation.

"Why were you captured?" he asked without turning around.

At this the Elleth lowered her head in shame, the mere memory of her capture mortifying to recall.

"It was a routine patrol. Nothing unusual really, but we were suddenly attacked by Spiders from the Eastern Woods. I got separated during the chaos from the others. The next thing I knew was waking up in this horrid place, being tortured by those Goblins until you saved me."

Spiders.

Legolas knew of the Spiders.

He was often sent with several Berserker Orcs to their lair. Through the teachings of the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf had the ability to communicate with the wild creatures, instructing them to patrol the Eastern Woods and prevent the Mirkwood Elves from coming near their territory. Of course he wasn't going to tell Aeneth he had something to do her patrol being attacked, but he played the part of a sympathetic Elf.

"What is it like in Mirkwood?"

"It is a wondrous place, full of Light and warmth. King Thranduil loves Mirkwood and does all he can to protect it," she placed the now empty bowl back on the tray and crossed her legs. "Why don't you know of Mirkwood? You are an Elf like you told me earlier, so should you not know how Mirkwood is like?" she inquired suspiciously.

"I grew up in Dol Guldur. I have no memories of where I came from or how I ended up here," Legolas removed the gloves from around his hand, lifting his right palm up to stare at it. "The only memory I have is a pair of warm hands embracing me when I was an infant, but that is all I can recall."

"_Goheno nin Esgal_..." murmured Aeneth softly.

"_Ú-moe edaved Aeneth_," Legolas responded.

Just as she was about to ask him another question, the abrupt whirl of his body towards the window caught her off guard.

"What is it?" she could not see anything from where she sat.

"Intruders..." hissed the Elf dangerously, "they appear to have come for you."

"It's the captain!"

He started for the door. "Stay here and do not leave this room."

"Don't kill them!" she pleaded.

"I cannot guarantee they won't kill them," Legolas said as the door slammed shut.

* * *

A group of Goblins and Orcs were causing a ruckus when Legolas arrived at the northern gates. His presence immediately silenced the beasts. Inwardly the Elf smirked at the fact. They had come to fear the assassin for who he is, and what he is capable of doing to them.

"Report," he commanded, affixing his gloves back on.

"A small band of Elves breached our territory Lord Esgal," one of the Berserker Orcs grunted.

Holding his hand out, a Goblin placed a bow and quiver of arrows in the open palm. These the Elf strapped to his back. There was no need for mounts or Warg Riders, as the Hill of Sorcery was not so easy to navigate. Without a guide directing them, the Elves would most certainly get lost within mere seconds. The trees also served to confuse them even further.

"How many are there?" Legolas gripped the bow tightly in his right hand and started walking towards the gate.

The small group followed.

"Twenty at least," a Goblin said.

"Split up and trap the group from both sides, do not allow them to penetrate further in. Wait for my signal before doing anything," the Elf ordered.

Several Goblins hissed and spat in response, but quieted when two Berserker Orcs swung their axes over their heads in warning.

"Are we allowed to kill them Lord Esgal?"

"I will handle them personally, and if they retaliate, fight."

The group snarled in eagerness.

Legolas hated having to fight his own kind, he never actually had to fight an Elf before, but he is an assassin. The Witch-King's champion. He had to defend Dol Guldur and carry out his duties.

"When I give the signal, surround the group and engage the Elves. I will hide in the shadows and deliver the final blow."

"Understood Lord Esgal."

* * *

Twenty Elves.

Legolas had to give them credit for breaking in so far without detection. But the trees of Dol Guldur were his allies, and they always helped him.

_Where are they? _Legolas reached out to the blackened and twisted trees.

_South of here little Daelas_.

Daelas.

Shadowleaf.

That was his nickname from the trees.

When he first discovered this ability to commune with the trees of Dol Guldur, Legolas spent countless hours sitting on their limbs, listening to stories of old well into the night. Despite their anger and rage lashing out, corrupting them into what they were, the trees were reminded of their Light by the little Elf. Thus the entire forest swore to help the assassin whenever needed, and gave him the name of Daelas, derived from his original name of Legolas.

His ears picked up the sound of footprints and he raised a hand, stopping the group in their tracks.

"I smell their fear," a Goblin hissed under its breath.

"Silence," Legolas whispered harshly.

"Of course Lord Esgal."

Crimson eyes flicked back and forth between the shadows of the forest. Reaching out with his senses the assassin felt the presence of the Mirkwood Elves from afar, there were indeed twenty, but they were lost, confused, terrified of this shadowed forest.

With a flick of his fingers the group of Goblins and Orcs charged towards the direction of the Elves. Legolas used this chance to jump onto the nearest tree, being sure to stay out of sight but within range of the group. Pausing on a particularly thick limb the assassin waited, counting softly to himself, and sure enough, on the third beat the group came blundering out of the bushes.

Needless to say the Elves were more than startled.

They were disoriented.

Scattering in various directions like scared birds, the Elves did not know how to react to the sudden appearance of Goblins and Orcs. Despite their bravery at coming this far into the Hill of Sorcery, Legolas could not applaud them for their courage at this moment. Instead of joining the fight the Elf chose to observe more of the fight.

One Elf shouted loudly for them to regroup and fight back, and that seemed to bring a sense of direction to the misguided Elves. Hiding behind the shadowed trees they began firing arrows at the Goblins. Several bodies fell to the ground loudly, but this only served to enrage the survivors. Legolas knew very well that once aroused, the Goblins and Orcs would not stop until either they were dead, or their enemies were. However he also promised Aeneth no harm would come to the Elves.

Drawing an arrow from the quiver, Legolas nocked it onto his bow, took aim, and let it fly towards an Orc that tried to sneak up on an Elf.

With all those arrows flying it would be hard for them to tell he was actually the one shooting down his own supposed "companions".

On the other hand he could not kill _too _many of his own group without being suspected of foul play.

The Berserker Orcs did a fine job of injuring the Elves though.

That's when the assassin knew it was time for him to act.

Bringing his right hand to his mouth, he let out a sharp whistle, a signal for the group to stop attacking.

The confused Elves watched as the Goblins and Orcs scrambled backwards. Legolas then jumped down from the tree limb, landing gracefully on his feet and standing up. He had his hood drawn over his head, but the assassin knew the Elves would recognize him as one of their own.

"Is that an Elf?" one gasped, struggling to stand.

"Why is he with the Orcs and Goblins?" another added.

Oh if only they knew.

The assassin reached behind his back and drew forth two Elven blades, holding them in both hands. The weapons were crafted by a blacksmith Elf he had once saved, and in return, the same Elf graced Legolas with all his weapons. To prevent harm from coming to that Elf, the assassin had him hide in a location known only to himself. Often times he would go and visit, if not to replace his daggers, to chat about how they have been.

One Elf, a male, the only one with enough strength left to fight, stood in front of Legolas.

"Prince Aradhel!"

So he was a Prince?

"I am Prince Aradhel, son of Thranduil Elvenking and Edlothiad of Mirkwood. Why are you, an Elf, allied with those of the shadows?" Aradhel said to Legolas.

"Silence! Don't speak to Lord Esgal like that you damn tree-rat!" a Goblin shouted.

Legolas raised a hand up.

"You have entered the realm of Dol Guldur, ruled by the Witch-King of Angmar. My name is Esgal, the Nazgûl Lord's champion, assassin of the shadows. Leave before I am forced to take drastic measures," he said.

"Then you must be a shadowed Elf, a fallen brethren of ours corrupted by the Darkness. As a Wood-Elf, and son of Thranduil, it is my duty to bring you peace."

Before Aradhel could act, Legolas already darted forward. With speed impossible for an Elf, yet plausible for Legolas, he struck the Prince right on the solar plexus with enough force to render him unconscious. Seeing their leader brought down with a single strike, the remaining Mirkwood Elves gathered up their courage and formed a circle around Legolas.

"You shall pay for doing that to Prince Aradhel!" one hissed angrily.

Legolas smirked behind his hood.

"Come," he challenged.

Come they did.

As one the band of Elves leapt at Legolas with weapons drawn, but the lithe assassin had already moved out of harm's way by the time the Elves registered what had happened. Relying on his skills and hand-to-hand combat, the Elf made each member drop their weapons first, then subdued them with various kicks and his knowledge of anatomy. He would not kill them. No. He was not heartless enough to harm his own kind, but he will hurt them enough to avoid being questioned by the Ringwraiths.

Once the Elves were all on their knees, Legolas signaled for his group to emerge. The tired, battered Elves looked on wearily as snarling teeth and sharpened steel waved about their faces. Just before they could pounce on the helpless group, the assassin restrained them.

"Lord Esgal!" one Orc huffed in annoyance.

"No. Let them go. Let them return to Mirkwood with what happened here today," Legolas bent and picked up an unconscious Aradhel by the collar of his tunic. "But we will bring this one back. A Prince and son of Thranduil will serve as good leverage in the days to come," he finished.

"Unhand him you monster!" a female Elf shouted.

She was silenced with a slap to the face by a Goblin.

"I would love to sink my fangs into that pretty neck of yours tree-rat, but Lord Esgal has commanded you all to live. Be grateful you all survive! For none who run into Lord Esgal live to tell the tale," it spat in her face.

"Fixx! Enough," Legolas reprimanded sharply.

The Goblin named Fixx hissed once more in the Elleth's face, but backed off to rejoin the rest of his group.

Signaling to two Berserker Orcs to carry the unconscious Prince, Legolas turned around and began walking away from the injured Elves.

* * *

To say Aeneth was a nervous wreck was an understatement.

The entire time she was locked up in Esgal's room, the Elleth tried _every _way possible to escape. She couldn't jump out the window, it was too tall of a jump for her to make without breaking her legs. The doors were locked from the outside, and the only window was the one she had no courage to leap from. Aeneth knew her Prince was coming for her, since he was Captain of the Guards, but she was more terrified of Esgal harming him to even think rationally.

Finally the door opened and Esgal walked in.

"Esgal! What happened? Where are the others who came for me?" the Elleth demanded before he could even speak.

"They are safe. I allowed them to return to Mirkwood," the Elf began.

Aeneth breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"But I brought Aradhel back with me."

The color drained from her face.

"You brought Prince Aradhel back with you?..._why_!" the Elleth shouted angrily at Esgal, throwing a pillow at him for good measure.

Said Elf merely ducked his head to the side. "I am a assassin Aeneth. It's what I do. _This _is who I am," he spread his arms for her to see.

"All I see is a traitorous Elf clad in black armor, _working _for the Witch-King and one who has _no _will of his own!" spat Aeneth venomously.

"Do not make me regret saving you from those Goblins," Legolas narrowed his eyes, his crimson pupils flashing dangerously.

"Kill me! I'd rather die than let the others know I was saved by the likes of you!"

Without warning Legolas pinned Aeneth down on the bed, his face hovering mere inches from hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath, the silkiness of his hair caressing her cheeks like soft feathers. But when she looked in his eyes, the Elleth saw pain. Pain and agony so great, her own sapphire eyes averted themselves instinctively to avoid those burning pupils.

"I have never killed an Elf before Aeneth..._do not _make me break that vow here," he said softly, releasing her arms in the process.

Slowly she sat up whilst Legolas retreated towards the door.

"I will not kill him Aeneth, this I swear to you."

She was left alone again.

* * *

-Mirkwood-

The band of injured Elves stumbled into the clearing of a vast palace in the middle of the forest. Some could barely walk, those with strength left carried their injured comrades between their arms. It was a great loss for them this day. Not only had they failed to rescue Aeneth from Dol Guldur, they also watched helplessly as their Prince was taken from them.

All because of a single Elf.

With their leader gone, it meant that Glaer was now the temporary captain until the safe return of their Prince.

King Thranduil and his family were awaiting the small group at the front gates. The Elvenking had a sense of foreboding earlier that day, that something happened to his beloved son. Two thousand years ago, his first born, Legolas, was taken in the middle of the night and never heard from again. The nursemaid in charge of watching over the small infant, told the Elvenking a sudden wave of sleep had washed over her. When she finally awoke the small infant Elfling was not in his crib, and there were no signs of forced entry into the room.

Right away he knew it had to be the Witch-King's doing.

But what could he do?

Surely his own power was not strong enough to take down Dol Guldur and retrieve Legolas.

Whatever hopes he had left of his son's survival were slowly being drained, day after day, night after night. Thranduil mourned for many moons, mourning for the son he failed to protect, and his own worthlessness as a father. Only after he took another queen, did the Elvenking regain his composure as ruler of Mirkwood. With Edlothiad by his side, Thranduil had four children with her. Aradhel was the eldest, and Crown Prince of Mirkwood, Arastor was the second born, and twins Arodeth and Lalaith were the two Princesses of Mirkwood.

Yet Thranduil would always think of his little Greenleaf.

"My lord!" Glaer gasped as his knees buckled just in front of the Elvenking.

"Glaer!" Arastor caught the Elf in his arms, "Where is my brother? Why is Aradhel not with you?" the second Prince asked, frantically looking around for signs of his elder brother.

"Prince Aradhel..." Glaer clutched his abdomen in pain, "was captured by..." he doubled over as the agony became too great. That Elf really did a number to his ribs.

"By who? Tell me Glaer!"

"A-"

Glaer passed out before he could finish his sentence.

"Take him to the healing wing this instant!" commanded Thranduil.

More Elves appeared from within the castle, coming out to carry the injured Elves inside to be treated for their injuries. Thranduil spun around to start walking back inside the castle he called home. No. It couldn't be called a home. Not anymore. No laughter passed through the somber halls, no light filled the air as one walked, even the guards were stoic and emotionless.

It had been this way for two thousand years.

Since the disappearance of Legolas.

Wordlessly the Elvenking walked inside the throne room, sitting on the ornate chair reserved for rulers of Mirkwood. His three children stood silently in front of their father and King, though their eyes never flicked up once to meet that of Thranduil's own. Tomorrow was the day. The day when Legolas was taken as an infant, snatched up in the silence of the night. For two thousand years no one forgot. The grief was too great for the Elvenking to bear, and with every day that passed, he could feel a little more of his soul dying.

"_Ada_...we will bring Aradhel back," Arastor was the first to break the silence.

"Two thousand years ago I lost your eldest brother Legolas to the darkness...and now Aradhel has been captured by the same force. How many more of my children must I lose before I join the Valar?" the Elvenking's voice was tinged with sorrow and grief.

His children flocked around him on the throne.

"_Ada_?" Arodeth's voice did little to soothe the Elvenking's ache.

The three siblings shared a look amongst themselves. They all knew— themselves, their mother, the guards— their father suffered greatly and never got over the disappearance of their missing eldest brother. Yet there was nothing they could do to bring joy and happiness back in Thranduil's life. Every day they would patrol the borders, go on scouting missions to try and see what they could learn. But it was futile. They could not find a way past the angry trees that marked the borders of Dol Guldur. It was only when Aradhel brought a small band of Elves to carefully break in did they have a sliver of hope. That too, was crushed just as easily.

"I am fine my children," Thranduil tried to smile, but his lips refused to turn upward. "I am fine," he stated firmly again.

The children knew he was lying.

"You cannot go on like this _Ada_..._we _cannot go on like this," Lalaith said, voice strained and concerned.

"But we must. I believe your eldest brother is out there Lalaith, I believe he is still alive."

Instead of answering the three children merely embraced their father. For many moons now the Royal Family of Mirkwood had clung to hope, but even their grip on that was slowly being torn. If Thranduil were to join the Valar, his children will surely follow not soon after. Without a leader, Mirkwood will succumb to the darkness, and even now their ability to hold back the Shadows were waning. If Thranduil were to give up then Mirkwood will cease to exist. Being the proud Wood-Elves that they were, Mirkwood had a reputation for being cold and unfriendly towards outsiders, and them asking for help would not sit well with the Royal Family.

Therefore the children did the only thing they could do.

They prayed.

* * *

A bucket of cold water was poured over Aradhel's body, jerking the Prince away as he coughed and sputtered. Trying to move his arms and legs, the Prince realized he was chained to the wall. Several Goblins and Orcs stood in front of him, each bearing sharp knives with wicked edges. One also had a bucket in its hand. No doubt it was the one that had splashed water on him.

"Look at the tree-rat that just woke up," one Goblin hissed.

"I wonder how your flesh tastes like," another said, running a grotesque finger down the Elf's face.

The largest Orc rounded on his smaller companions. "We are to leave him alone until Lord Esgal gets here," it grunted to them.

Hazel eyes flicked upward to the door at that moment. The same Elf that had knocked him out walked in, and with a single wave of his hand, dismissed the beasts just as easily as before.

"What do you want?" the Prince spat in contempt.

Legolas did not answer, but merely stepped aside to allow someone else to come in.

"Aeneth?" Aradhel breathed in shock.

"Prince Aradhel!"

The Elleth ran over and threw her arms around his neck, weeping loudly for the two Elves to hear. As much as he wanted to hold her and reassure he was unharmed, Aradhel was not in any position to do so. Instead he cast a look over to the mysterious Elf known as Esgal, watching as those crimson eyes never left the closed door. Sweeping downwards the Prince could see the Elf carried a plethora of weapons—some better concealed than others— on his body.

"Are you hurt?" Aeneth asked, checking him over for injures.

"No but your friend over there did a fine job in knocking me out," Aradhel indicated towards the standing Elf.

"Esgal said he won't let harm come to you whilst you're here," the Elleth said in a low voice.

The Prince let out an amused chuckle. "How can you trust him Aeneth?"

"Because he saved my life _and _yours Prince Aradhel."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Legolas is not as heartless as he seems! _

_Next chapter: Aeneth and Aradhel tries to escape but find it impossible._

_Legolas shows the two captured Elves just who and what he is capable of doing._

_Elrond and Galadriel call a meeting to discuss the fate of the Elven realms._

_See you all then!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

**Thranduil's children are as follows:**

**Legolas: The eldest of the five siblings, taken to Dol Guldur and trained as the assassin Esgal**

**Aradhel: Crown Prince, second eldest, currently being held in Dol Guldur**

**Arastor: Third sibling of the five**

**Arodeth and Lalaith: The twin Princesses of Mirkwood**

**Translations**

**Goheno-nin: I am sorry**

**Ú-moe edaved: There is nothing to forgive**


	3. Escapes & Talks

**Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!**

**Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.**

**Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...**

**Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.**

**This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.**

**This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.**

**OCs will also appear in this story as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Assassin's Tears**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Escapes & Talks**

Aradhel blinked a couple of times after Aeneth explained what had happened since her capture. During the conversation Esgal had not spoken a word, choosing instead to keep vigil by the door. The two Mirkwood Elves continued to talk quietly. The Prince's eyes never left that of the cloaked assassin's for very long, fearing a dagger would come flying his way any minute.

"You are sure he is trustworthy?" Aradhel whispered to Aeneth.

"He saved our lives," countered the Elleth.

"He does not glow, yet he is an Elf like us."

Esgal walked over to the duo, having picked up on their conversation and no longer wanted to keep quiet. "My glow has been suppressed. It is necessary for my survival here in Dol Guldur."

"If you really are on our side then please, let us go!" Aeneth grabbed Esgal's gloved hand in hers.

The cloaked assassin hardened his expression. "I cannot do that. I have a duty to the Witch-King," he stated firmly.

Prince Aradhel grew angry. "You would rather side with _them _than your own kind? You are a traitor!"

"Look closely at _what _I am," Esgal took out a mask from his pouch, deftly tying it around his face. The fine Elven metal concealed everything but his eyes. Those crimson irises burning a hole into the very souls of both Elves. Aeneth realized just how frightening the assassin truly looked with his Elven features hidden. No wonder his name is Esgal. Any being that gazes into those eyes are sure to be paralyzed with fear.

"I am an assassin. This is what I do. This is _who _I really am," though muffled by the mask, Esgal's voice retained its deadly tone.

Aeneth pressed her face against Aradhel's shoulder, unwilling to look into those eyes for another second.

"The Witch-King will come for you later," the assassin said.

The Mirkwood Elves watched silently as Esgal departed the room. For a while neither dared move nor breath, but Aeneth gained enough courage to creep towards the door. She gave it a push, it didn't move. She pushed a little harder but the oak remained firmly shut.

It was locked.

"He locked us in here," she said to the Prince.

"This is what we get for trusting him," scoffed Aradhel.

"What are we going to do? He said the Witch-King will come for us later. If he finds out you're the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, he will certainly use you against King Thranduil!" Aeneth's pale face grew even paler at the thought of Aradhel being beheaded in front of his father.

Aradhel yanked on the chains. "See if you can get these chains off me first," he said to her.

* * *

Legolas stood before the Witch-King, reporting about the attempted infiltration from earlier. Upon hearing about the capture of a Mirkwood Prince, the Nazgûl Lord became extremely pleased. The other eight Ringwraiths had returned from Minas Morgul earlier, and joined the duo in the throne room of Dol Guldur. Nine seats spread out in a semi-circle, with the Witch-King's being the most ornate. Legolas stood in the center, facing the Witch-King but the other eight were able to see him as well.

"You have done well Legolas," praised the Nazgûl Lord.

"It is my duty," the assassin simply answered.

"Now about our guests-"

An Orc ran into the meeting room, brandishing a battle axe in hand. Legolas' sharp ears picked up the sounds of screeching and hissing from the lower halls, and he spun around just as the Ringwraiths stood from their thrones. A small smirk crossed the assassin's lips but quickly vanished, replaced with his normal stoic expression. Those two had courage. He never expected them to actually break free from the room and survive being slaughtered by Orcs and Goblins.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, though knew the answer way before the Orc spoke.

"The prisoners have escaped and are coming this way!"

So his suspicions were correct.

"They will not get far," the assassin made to move, drawing forth his blades.

An arrow suddenly flew right at the Orc, killing it immediately, its armored body falling over on the marble floors with a loud thud. Another was right on its tail, but Legolas caught the wooden shaft nimbly between his hand, unwilling to let it hit the Ringwraith. By now all nine have lined up behind the assassin. Throwing the projectile aside, the Elf held his blades out but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Then Aradhel and Aeneth ran into view.

It appears the two Mirkwood Elves not only broke out, but somehow managed to procure weapons for themselves. Aradhel held a bow in his hand, whilst Aeneth had swords strapped to her waist. It was easy enough to guess how they had gotten them. They must have slain several Goblins and took those of their bodies.

"You two must be the prisoners," the Witch-King said ominously.

A breeze blew in through the window just then, billowing the Ringwraiths's capes like curtains, adding to the tension in the room. Combined with the red of the assassin's eyes, it was difficult for the two Mirkwood Elves not to shudder at the mere sight.

"Let us go!" Aradhel demanded.

"There is no escaping from Dol Guldur," Legolas stated.

"You took us here, you can get us out. Esgal you are an Elf like us, please let us go!" pleaded the Elleth from behind the Prince's back.

"I am the Witch-King's champion. I answer to him alone," Legolas flicked his wrists, holding Elven daggers in both hands. One movement and they would spout blood from where they stood.

"Stand down Esgal," ordered the Nazgûl Lord.

Legolas obeyed.

Stepping forward around the assassin, the Ringwraith stood in front of the two Elves. A loud, horrible screeching filled the air from outside. Aradhel and Aeneth clutched their ears in pain. Legolas knew exactly what the sound was. He had heard it plenty of times before in the black fortress. Now it no longer bothered him.

The cry of a Fell Beast.

Gigantic winged beasts that are the personal mounts of the Ringwraiths.

A gift from Sauron himself to his Nine Riders.

To those who were not used to the cry of a Fell Beast, the sound can be exceedingly painful to endure.

"I commend you for coming this far," the Witch-King raised a hand. The assassin whistled sharply between his fingers, "but you have nowhere to run." finished the Ringwraith.

A swarm of Orcs and Goblins barreled through the open door. Now the duo were truly surrounded on both sides.

"If you can defeat them, then I will set you free."

The other eight Nazgûl stirred restlessly at this.

"And if we lose" Aradhel said.

"Then you die."

Legolas felt his own arm twitch slightly. It was a meaningless offer. This he knew very well. If the task was given to him, he could easily slay them all within mere seconds, but for those two it would be impossible to fight so many without knowing how.

"That is an impossible task!" exclaimed the Mirkwood Prince.

"If your will to live is strong, you will find a way."

Legolas could easily see the weak points thanks to the lenses he still wore, but he knew Aradhel and Aeneth could not and will have to find openings under all that thick armor the beasts wore.

Yet he is powerless to help them.

"Begin," the Witch-King said.

* * *

Aradhel and Aeneth lost count of how many Orcs and Goblins were attacking them. The only thing they were sure of was the fatigue in their bodies, the ache of their limbs, and the sweat beading their foreheads. The wave of Orcs and Goblins seemed never-ending. The Mirkwood Prince slashed at another Berserker Orc, its black blood covering his hands. Most of all the wounds were on his body, as he kept Aeneth out of harm's way.

"How are you holding up Aeneth?" panted Aradhel.

"I can still fight," the Elleth answered.

Suddenly the Orcs and Goblins ceased their assault. The two Mirkwood Elves stood side by side, bearing equally exhausted expressions.

"Esgal," the Witch-King lifted a hand.

The assassin stepped forward.

"If you can defeat my champion, I will set you free."

"Don't mess with us!" the silver-haired Prince shouted angrily.

"Then I will simply present your head to your father. How does that sound?"

Aradhel's face was the epitome of rage.

With a defeaning cry that even the Elf Prince had no idea he was capable of, Aradhel flew at the exposed Witch-King, blade drawn and ready to plunge. Though the Witch-King is protected by the Black Breath, and any weapon that comes in contact is destroyed and their bearer poisoned, Legolas still had a duty to protect the Ringwraith. Pressing forward from where he stood, the assassin had pinned the Elf Prince against the wall with a blade pressed against his throat. Aradhel did not see it coming. The only thing he could feel was the cold metal scraping against his skin.

"Kill me now!" he hissed venomously.

"We need you as leverage against King Thranduil."

"Don't you _dare _bring my father into this!" roared Aradhel angrily, struggling to break free from Legolas' iron grip.

Curling his hand into a fist the assassin punched Aradhel right in the stomach. The blow knocked the wind out of the Mirkwood Prince, and Legolas used this chance to discreetly seal a pressure point, making it look like he passed out. The Elf slumped over in his arms, and the assassin brought the body before the Ringwraith.

"Prince Aradhel!"

Legolas gave Aeneth the same treatment.

"I think it's time we paid King Thranduil a visit," announced the Witch-King.

* * *

Thranduil was seated on his ornate throne, a crown of leave sand twigs adorning the back of his head like a collar. The Elvenking was awaiting news of Aradhel, who has been missing for two days since the others came back. Scouts reported no signs of a body, which mean his son is still alive, but for how long? If he lost another child, the Elvenking is sure he will join the Valar without a fight. These past two days have been torturous for Thranduil. Having neither slept nor eaten, everyone in the Royal Family is fearing for the life of their beloved ruler.

"_Ada_..." Lalaith knelt next to her father's throne.

"Any news of your brother?"

Lalaith lowered her head.

"My son..."

"I believe Aradhel is waiting for us to save him," Arodeth said in hopes of cheering her father up.

At that moment a terrible screeching echoed in the air. Leaping to his feet the Elvenking ran to the window. The twin Princesses ran after their father, all three peering out to find guards amassing at the northern gates.

"My King!" a guard burst in through the doors, a look of pure terror on his face.

"What is going on?" demanded Thranduil.

"It's the Nazgûl! They've come from Dol Guldur and Prince Aradhel is with them!"

Thranduil was gone before the guard could finish.

* * *

Legolas led the rather strange entourage of Goblins and Orcs towards the direction of Mirkwood's palace. He himself was seated upon a black horse, with his hood and mask donned to protect his identity from the Wood-Elves. Two Berserker Orcs each carried an unconscious Aradhel and Aeneth between them, their limp feet dragging upon the forest floor. They weren't dead. No. They just looked like they were. He had sealed a pressure point earlier with a needle, putting them in a state of fake death. Once the needle was removed then they will wake up, but if the time passed before he could take it out, then they will lose their lives.

Flying overhead on their great Fell Beasts were the Ringwraths. The Witch-King landed beside the assassin, the duo waiting for the doors of Mirkwood to fly open.

Fly open the doors did.

Out came Thranduil, in his full rage and glory, silver robe sweeping behind like a curtain, hatred and anger written all over his face. The Elvenking was followed by two Elleths that were identical to one another, and a group of guards that were rushing to protect their monarch. Once Thranduil saw the state of his two children— whom Legolas ordered to be placed on the ground before them— the Elf staggered backwards in shock.

The two Elleths let out identical gasps of horror.

"Brother!"

Thranduil spread his arms out to prevent his daughters from running forward.

"Thranduil Elvenking..." the Witch-King rasped from atop the Fell Beast's back.

"What have you done with my son?" Thranduil demanded, having regained control of his senses.

"Esgal," the Ringwraith raised a hand.

Said assassin stepped forward towards the still bodies, next he bent down and swiftly removed two thin needles from the pressure points. Both Aradhel and Aeneth stirred moments after that, and their eyes fluttered open in confusion. However Legolas had the Orcs restrain the two in case they tried running for the Elvenking.

"Let them go!"

"Hasty aren't we? My master would appreciate it very much if Mirkwood became a part of his territory."

"Mirkwood will never fall to the Darkness!" one of the Elleths shouted.

The Witch-King let out a laugh at this.

"_Ada_!"

Legolas turned his attention to the direction of the voice, as a group of Elves came running from the southern woods to join the Elvenking.

"Arastor! My son," Thranduil was relieved to find his son unharmed.

"I heard screeching and came back as soon as I could with the scouts," the Elf named Arastor answered.

Whilst the father and son duo conversed with one another, Legolas cocked his head towards the Witch-King. With a slight raise of his hand, the Ringwraith signaled Legolas to walk forward. The moment he did, every Elf from Mirkwood affixed their gazes onto him. Keeping his hood up the entire time, Legolas stopped halfway from where the Elvenking stood.

"My name is Esgal, the Witch-King's champion and assassin of the shadows. My master has an offer for you, Thranduil Elvenking."

Instead of answering the Elvenking stared at the cloaked assassin, his posture gone rigid as he knew the assassin was an Elf. It was something he knew instinctively, despite his opponent being cloaked from head to toe.

"Are you..."

* * *

-Imladris-

"Elladan! Elrohir! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" a silver-haired Elf clad in silver armor roared, running angrily down the hallway of the Last Homely Home, hot on the trail of two identical twin Elves.

"Run for it Elladan!" Elrohir shouted to his brother with a grin.

The two were the twin sons of Elrond, lord of Imladris, and were currently trying to outrun an angry— and berry-covered— Glorfindel. The two had set up the elaborate prank earlier that morning, hoping to catch some unsuspecting maid or guard in it, but instead they caught the one Elf they never wanted to antagonize.

The Balrog-Slayer.

"When I catch you two I will skin you alive and hang you from the trees!" threatened Glorfindel, speeding down the hallway in an undignified manner.

The twins rounded the hallway and each dove for separate doors. By the time the Vanyar caught up, they had already disappeared from sight. Muttering colorful words to himself, Glorfindel began to trek back towards his own chambers within the enormous home. Along the way he passed by the study of Lord Elrond, the ancient Peredhel had just opened the doors to find a berry-covered Elf Lord muttering dark words.

"Is something the matter Glorfindel?" inquired Elrond, arching an eyebrow skywards.

"Lord Elrond," Glorfindel bowed low, dripping juices all over the floor in the process.

Elrond tried to hold back a chuckle. "I see you have fallen for my sons prank," he indicated towards the violet colored armor.

"I need to teach those two a lesson in humiliation one day," grumbled Glorfindel.

Reaching for a towel kept in the study, Elrond handed this to the Elf-Lord, watching as Glorfindel began to wipe up the residue from his armor. It will come off with a thorough washing, as will the juices in his hair. The Peredhel made a mental note to admonish his sons about playing tricks on the people living in his home.

"Excuse me Lord Elrond, I must go make myself presentable."

Glorfindel hurried off towards his own chambers.

With a light chuckle of amusement Elrond headed for the dining hall to have a light meal. His only daughter Arwen was in Lothlórien, visiting her grandparents and will return with them in a day's time. Galadriel, Lady of the Woods, also said she needed to talk to Elrond and Gandalf about a vision she had. It was rather difficult to get a hold of the Istari, but somehow Elrond managed to get word to Gandalf the Grey. Now he just needed to await their arrival.

Another thing also bothered the ancient healer.

The Darkness in Mirkwood is spreading, and Thranduil is losing his will to hold it back. If nothing is done, the Green Forest will become a part of Dol Guldur.

Pushing these thoughts out of his head for the moment, Elrond turned the corner and headed inside the dining hall.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Should I make Thranduil ask if Esgal is Legolas? heehee_

_Next chapter: Thranduil asks Legolas if he is his long lost son._

_Legolas does not respond. Instead he carries out the Witch-King's commands._

_Aradhel and Aeneth fight for their lives. One will lose their life in the process._

_Gandalf and Galadriel arrive in Imladris to talk with Elrond._

_Stay tuned for next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	4. Blood-Stained Hands

**Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!**

**Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.**

**Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...**

**Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.**

**This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.**

**This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.**

**OCs will also appear in this story as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Assassin's Tears**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Blood-Stained Hands**

Thranduil stared at the cloaked Elf standing mere inches from where he himself stood. The Elvenking knew instinctively that the assassin was one of his own. He could tell that much despite the cloak and hood hiding the other's features. It was something inside that was telling him that the Elf was someone he knew.

"Are you an Elf? Why are you with the Witch-King?" Thranduil asked, taking a few uneasy steps forward.

Legolas didn't answer.

"Do you know of my son?" continued the Elvenking.

"I know naught of what you speak," Legolas replied through the mask.

Arastor used this chance to launch a surprise attack on the assassin. Fortunately Legolas was well trained, and successfully blocked the attack with the blade of his sword. Aradhel and Aeneth also took advantage of the situation to break free from the Berserker Orcs, running over to join the second Prince.

It was a three against one battle.

"You're not winning this one so easily," panted Aradhel.

"Never underestimate an assassin."

The Legolas struck.

He became a deadly dance of whirling blades.

Even when outnumbered the assassin fought fluidly, like water coursing along a stream. Ducking to avoid the sword over his head, Legolas grabbed Aradhel's wrist and twisted.

He let out an agonized scream.

"Brother!"

Pushing the injured Crown Prince away from him, the Elf staggered backwards into the arms of his father. Now it was Arastor and Aeneth left to fight against the masked assassin. Reaching for one of the blades strapped to his back, Legolas pulled it out, holding it back-handed and circling the two Mirkwood Elves. Aeneth pulled out an arrow, shooting it at Legolas. Distracted by the projectile, he failed to see Arastor attack his back with a sword.

The cut was deep enough to draw blood.

Cursing softly to himself, Legolas kicked Arastor sharply in the chest. The impact sent the second Prince sprawling onto the ground. With the Elleth left standing, the assassin made to incapacitate her, but both Arastor and Aradhel recovered faster than anticipated. Together the siblings jumped in front of Aeneth just as Legolas struck. Swerving his blade to the side to avoid taking their lives, Legolas rendered himself open for a double kick to the chest.

The force of the kicks knocked the wind out of him momentarily, but he quickly recovered and holding a hand against his chest, the assassin assessed the situation carefully through his mask.

"You won't win against the three of us," Arastor shouted.

Crimson eyes flicked towards the eldest brother, noting how Aradhel was cradling his injured wrist against his body. Flicking his wrists briefly to allow a dagger to slide through, Legolas threw it with deadly accuracy towards him. His aim was to injure the Prince just enough to prevent him from fighting further, but at the last minute Aeneth pushed him out of the way, the dagger burying itself in her spine.

"Aeneth! No!" Aradhel cried, catching her falling body.

Legolas was stunned.

He hadn't meant for her to get in the way.

Nor did he mean to kill anyone.

"Esgal," the Witch-King's voice broke Legolas out of his shocked state.

The assassin jumped into the air, twisting gracefully to land on the ground beside the Ringwraith.

When Aradhel looked over to the Elf, his eyes were full of hatred and rage. "You _killed _her! You swore you would never harm her Esgal!" shouted the Crown Prince venomously. _  
_

Clenching his hands into fists to prevent them from trembling, Legolas did not answer as he lowered his head a slight fraction down. Taking deep breaths to calm his swirling emotions, the assassin exhaled slowly then lifted his chin up. He did not mean to kill Aeneth. It was an accident. If the Crown Prince hates him then so be it. If she hadn't pushed him out of the way, no one would have had to die.

Taking up Aeneth's bow and arrows from the ground, Arastor nocked an arrow onto the string, took aim, and fired the projectile right at the assassin. Legolas lowered his head to avoid being hit, but the tip of the arrow grazed the material of his hood. Combined with the sudden gust of wind, it knocked the hood down to reveal silver hair and pointed ears belonging to an Elf.

Thranduil's eyes widened in shock.

"Legolas? Are you Legolas? Tell me are you my lost son?" he asked.

Just then a loud screech from the Fell Beast filled the air, causing all Mirkwood Elves to cover his or her ears from the horrible sound. Using this chance Legolas pulled up his hood again. Then he swiftly mounted his horse, pulling the mare backwards as a mist covered the area. The Witch-King and the Ringwraiths grew restless at this, even the assassin had to keep himself from falling off. Slowly a figure materialized from the mist, standing before the entourage. Immediately the Orcs and Goblins knelt on the ground. Legolas lowered his head in respect, whilst the Ringwraiths did the same.

It was the Necromancer.

* * *

After a nice bath to rid himself of the berry juices from his hair, Glorfindel dressed in a rich robe of silver. Now that he has returned to Imladris from his daily patrols, there was no need to wear his armor. Though the Vanyar was still very sour from the prank earlier by the twins. Rounding the corner that led to the dining hall, Glorfindel bumped into another Elf.

"Greetings Lord Glorfindel," Erestor said.

"Lord Erestor," Glorfindel bowed his head in respect.

As Chief Councilor of Elrond's domain, Erestor commanded respect even when not sitting in a conference.

"Have you seen Lord Elrond anywhere?" asked the Balrog-Slayer.

"He is in the dining hall. Would you care to join me as I go?"

Glorfindel gave a nod.

Together the two Elves started down the marble hallway, quietly discussing matters that have been plaguing the Elven realm as of late. Glorfindel was surprised to learn Elrond had asked him to join the next conference with Gandalf and Galadriel. Normally the Vanyar would not interfere in matters that did not pertain to him, but if the Peredhel needed his presence there, then it must be of great importance.

Pushing the doors open the two were startled to see Gandalf seated next to Elrond.

"Mithrandir!"

The Grey Wizard looked up at the two and smiled warmly.

"We were not warned of your arrival," Glorfindel bowed to the Istari.

"I just recently arrived," answered Gandalf with a small chuckle.

Elrond beckoned at the two. "Come join us at the table," he said.

Glorfindel and Erestor both sat down on opposites of the other two. His hunger getting the better of him, the Vanyar reached for a slab of lembas bread, breaking it into small pieces and biting them.

"How have your travels been Mithrandir?" Erestor asked, helping himself to an apple.

"Quite lovely actually. I have befriended Hobbits and Dwarves alike," answered Gandalf as he puffed away on his pipe.

Elrond arched an eyebrow. "The Dwarves from Erebor? Thorin is still alive?"

"He plans to reclaim his kingdom from Smaug."

All three Elves stilled their movements.

"That is an impossible task...Smaug is the last dragon on Middle-Earth and nothing can penetrate his hide," Glorfindel finally said.

"Thorin is no fool. He knows this task is impossible, yet he continues with confidence and courage. He leads a band of twelve other Dwarves with him, I have only met him briefly once. But I said I will meet them again at the Shire, inside the home of a certain Hobbit."

"A Hobbit?" Erestor frowned slightly.

"Bilbo Baggins."

The Elf-Lord paused and thought carefully. "How did you convince Thorin to retake his kingdom?"

"I had a run in with him at Bree, and a small conversation rekindled his quest of taking back what is rightfully his."

Elrond closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I hope this quest does not lead Thorin Oakenshield to his death."

"They will come to you soon Elrond. Thorin possesses a map that is written in moon runes, and there is not one Elf I know who is as knowledgeable as you are in reading and deciphering them."

The Peredhel inclined his head. "I will do what I can when he arrives in Imladris, though I am not sure he will be trusting of Elves, given what has happened between him and Thranduil."

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir were riding through the forest on their horses, racing one another to see who can return home the fastest. They had deliberately left their home to avoid the wrath of Glorfindel. Knowing it would take a while for the Elf-Lord to calm his temper, the twins decided to see how far they can go.

"Run faster Elrohir!" Elladan shouted joyously.

"I would watch your step Elladan!" retorted his brother.

Their horses leapt over a fallen log, then continued running forward at a steady pace.

"I think I see something," Elrohir pulled his mare to a slow trot.

Up ahead the twins could see a small group of Elves marching their way. At first they assumed it was Mirkwood Elves, but when they spotted a certain March-warden in the front, they knew instantly it was their grandparents coming for a visit.

"Grandmother! Grandfather!"

The twins came to a stop right in front of Haldir. The March-warden was a bit startled to find two figures charging towards him from the forest, but his eyes were able to make out the familiar faces of Elladan and Elrohir.

Galadriel and Celeborn were both seated upon white horses, the Lord and Lady of the Woods were clad in identical garments of white, their flowing hair covering their backs like thick curtains. Seated in between them was Arwen, and the twins grinned at their little sister.

"Well if it isn't Arwen," Elladan said.

"How have you been dear sister?" added Elrohir.

Arwen smiled at the sight of her brothers. "I doubt you two have missed me that much," she said with a small laugh.

"Why are you two in the middle of the woods?" Haldir scowled reproachfully at the twins.

"We were trying to hide from Lord Glorfindel."

Haldir shook his head and sighed heavily. "I assume he must have fallen into one of your pranks," muttered the March-warden.

"You know us too well Haldir," grinned Elladan.

* * *

Needless to say Elrond was not impressed with his sons when the group from Lothlórien arrived at the gates of Imladris. Standing next to him were Gandalf, Erestor, and Glorfindel. The Elf-Lord glowered darkly at the twins, making a slight motion with his hands. Elladan and Elrohir shared a brief look of horror, one that did not go unnoticed by Haldir and Glorfindel.

"Elrond it is good to see you," Galadriel said as she gracefully dismounted.

"It has been a long time," agreed the healer.

Gandalf shuffled forward to stand next to Elrond, leaning on his staff and giving the Lady of the Woods a big grin. Galadriel's lips turned up as she lowered her head briefly to the Istari.

"Mithrandir," greeted Galadriel.

"It is always a pleasure to see you Lady Galadriel," the Istari tipped his hat in greeting.

Celeborn also lowered his head to Gandalf, then grasped his wife's hand as Elrond led them inside.

"Elladan, Elrohir, you two are coming with me," Glorfindel dragged the twins by the collars of their tunics.

"_Ada!_ Help us!"

Elrond paused and turned his body around. "I cannot save you from this my sons. Nor can I deny Lord Glorfindel his chance at revenge."

The twins bore identical looks of horror.

"Care to join me Haldir?" invited the Vanyar with a wicked smile.

The March-warden was more than eager to comply.

* * *

Now that they were all gathered in Elrond's study— minus one Elf-Lord as he was busy with the twins— the small group began to converse. Galadriel was the one who wished to speak with Gandalf and the Peredhel, having seen a vision of the future that was disturbing to the three Elven realms.

"What have you seen my lady?" inquired Elrond with a gesture of his hand.

"Mirkwood is in grave danger. The Nazgûl are pushing the darkness from Dol Guldur into the land ruled by Thranduil Elvenking. I sense he no longer has the will to hold back the invading forces."

Gandalf stroked his beard in deep thought. "Thranduil would not easily allow Mirkwood to fall prey to darkness. What would make him lose the will to continue fighting this battle?"

"It is his son," Celeborn spoke up from beside his wife. "Two thousand years ago, the Elvenking lost his eldest son Legolas to the darkness. Since that day Thranduil has begun losing hope. Without their ruler in full health, Mirkwood has begun succumbing to the darkness that is spreading from Dol Guldur."

"Is his son alive?" Gandalf did not like where this is going.

"We do not know. I cannot see into Dol Guldur for the darkness there blocks my vision," admitted Galadriel.

"Then perhaps I will venture into Dol Guldur and search for signs of the lost prince," Gandalf said as he stood up.

Elrond was on his feet as well. "I cannot let you risk your life for this Mithrandir," he sternly objected.

"I will bring Radagast with me."

Radagast the Brown was another of the Maia, an Istari like Gandalf himself. Though unlike the Grey Pilgrim, Radagast preferred not to meddle in the affairs of Elves and Men, choosing instead to tend to nature and its inhabitants.

"That fool spends most of his time talking to animals and tending to plants. He will not lend aid to us Elves at a time like this," Celeborn shook his head in disagreement, knowing full well how Radagast was.

"Do not worry about Radagast, Lord Celeborn. My only concern is why Saruman has not done anything to aid us in this time," Gandalf turned towards the window and stared at the blue sky.

Like Radagast and himself, Saruman was a third member of the Istari, more commonly known as Saruman the White. He was the leader of the White Council, a position Galadriel originally intended for Gandalf. Though on good terms with Gandalf, lately Saruman had been distancing himself from the rest of his Maia brethren. Though Gandalf tried to get in contact, the Grey Wizard found it difficult to do so.

No one had an answer.

"I will take my leave now. I must find Radagast and venture into Dol Guldur," Gandalf bid the others a good-bye and retreated out the door.

"I feel Sauron's return is inevitable," Galadriel said after Gandalf left.

"Until the One Ring is found, he cannot truly be destroyed."

Elrond then thought about the battle he had fought in with Isildur three thousand years ago. He had led the Man to the heart of Mount Doom, intending for the ring to be thrown in. Instead of doing so, Isildur fell to temptation and used the ring. The Peredhel regretted not doing the task himself, but what was done is done. Now with the ring missing, he knew Sauron will eventually return and try to conquer Middle-Earth like he did three thousand years ago.

"How much more blood must be spilled?" Celeborn asked.

Neither Galadriel nor Elrond had an answer for the Lord of the Woods.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Legolas and Thranduil are not going to reunite so easily! -insert evil smile here-_

_Next chapter: The Necromancer makes his appearance to Thranduil._

_Legolas begins to question how Thranduil knows his name, and how he really came to be at Dol Guldur._

_The Witch-King keeps a close eye on his champion._

_Gandalf finds Radagast and the two Istari head for Dol Guldur._

_Elladan and Elrohir try to escape from Glorfindel's wrath._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	5. Burdened Hearts

**Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!**

**Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.**

**Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...**

**Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.**

**This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.**

**This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.**

**OCs will also appear in this story as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Assassin's Tears**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Burdened Hearts**

Legolas tried to keep his composure in front of the Necromancer, but the cut on his back was beginning to bother him. Perhaps he could ask the Witch-King to heal the wound later. After a brief moment the group lifted their heads. The assassin kept his eyes trained on the silhouette of the Necromancer, observing quietly as the Witch-King seemed to be conversing with the shadow.

"Understood," the Nazgul Lord said.

With that done the Necromancer turned towards the Elvenking.

Paralyzed with fear, none of the Mirkwood Elves dared move a muscle.

"Thranduil Elvenking..." the Necromancer rasped in an eerie voice.

The mist suddenly grew thicker around Legolas, no doubt a part of the Witch-King's powers. With a nod of his head, the Ringwraith signaled them to depart.

* * *

Once back inside the black fortress, Legolas followed the Witch-King to the throne room. The assassin knew he had a new mission, judging by the way the Ringwraith was walking and his previous one was now voided thanks to the visit to Mirkwood. As soon as they were in, the doors behind closed, leaving the two of them alone. Then the Witch-King spun around to face the Elf in such a way, Legolas wondered if he was going to be punished for something that had gone wrong.

"Turn around Legolas."

He obeyed.

Holding a cloaked hand out towards the wound, the Nazgûl Lord called upon his powers to heal the laceration. Legolas let out a sigh as he felt the wound knit itself close, leaving not a scar upon his back.

"I sense something is disturbing you," the Witch-King said, having sensed a disturbance in the Elf's aura.

"Thranduil Elvenking asked if I was Legolas...how did he know my name?"

"You were raised here in Dol Guldur. Thranduil Elvenking merely had a stroke of misfortune in naming his lost son the same as you," explained the Ringwraith.

The assassin frowned but chose not to pursue the matter further. There was no reason for him to question the Witch-King. He was trained not to, and taught only to obey orders that were given to him. The last time he questioned an order, the Witch-King had him whipped so badly, it took months for Legolas to fully regain his agility and fighting abilities.

"The Necromancer has asked for you to seek out the One Ring."

Legolas was taken aback.

Ever since Isildur cut off the One Ring from Sauron's finger and claimed it for himself, it has been lost for thousands of years. No one has seen it. Legolas knew the Ring still had to be around, for Sauron's life was tied to the One Ring. Yet during the countless trips he spent outside of Dol Guldur, searching for signs of the lost band, he had not found a single trace of where it might be.

"Does he know where the One Ring is?"

"Find a creature by the name of Gollum. But first you need to befriend a Hobbit called Bilbo Baggins."

He blinked several times. "A Hobbit?"

"Our master Sauron has received word the Dwarves from Erebor will make contact with that Hobbit."

The Dwarves of Erebor, led by Thorin Oakenshield, was not unknown to the Elf. What he found strange was the fact that they were willing to meet with a Hobbit. The last time he heard news about them, Legolas was sure they were not going to reclaim their lost kingdom that now belonged to Smaug. Why would they stir now? More importantly, what compelled them to do so?

When the Ringwraith did not say anything, Legolas took this chance to depart the room.

* * *

A plethora of emotions were building up within the assassin's mind, threatening to spill over like a broken dam. Therefore instead of returning to his room, Legolas went straight for the shadowed trees, hoping to find comfort amongst their limbs. It was a habit of his. Whenever he was upset or needed comforting, the Elf would spend countless hours sitting with the trees, listening to their advice and falling asleep on their trunks. Pulling himself gracefully up the closest tree, Legolas made himself comfortable and then opened up his mind.

_Daelas, what is bothering you?_ the trees whispered.

_I killed a Elf earlier...I...I do not know how to react..._

The trees around Legolas stirred at this news.

_Was it on purpose? _

Legolas flinched at this, as if the trees had physically slapped him.

_No! I meant to disable, but one jumped in front of the dagger I threw._

Only now did the assassin stare at his hands.

Hands that have been stained with the blood of an innocent Elleth.

The assassin never meant to kill any of his own kind, but the image from earlier was forever imprinted within his memories.

It will haunt him for the rest of his immortal life.

_My hands are stained..._

_You are an assassin, it is inevitable your hands will be stained with blood Daelas_.

Up until now the Elf had never shown any remorse for the victims he killed, be it Man, Dwarf, Goblins and Orcs alike. Yet because of Aeneth's death, he was feeling remorse and regret for the first time.

The tree Legolas was perched on lowered its branches, allowing its leaves to gently caress his face. Leaning against the trunk of the tree, Legolas took deep breaths to calm himself. All around the trees whispered comforting words to the assassin. It did little to ease the guilt within. Something wet began to trickle down his face. A hand went up to touch the droplets, prompting the Elf to widen his eyes in realization.

He was shedding tears.

* * *

The forests of Mirkwood were indeed changing when Gandalf stepped inside. The darkness was heavy in the air, bearing down on the Istari and making it difficult to breathe. Whispering a spell to keep the darkness around at bay, the Grey Wizard pressed forward along the forest floor. Radagast had a small cottage near the eastern woods, so naturally his first destination would be to look there.

However he didn't have to walk for.

A hedgehog came tumbling out of the shrubs, landing right in front of Gandalf with a small squeak. Moments later a disheveled Radagast appeared, twigs and leaves covering his wild hair.

"Sebastian! Don't run off without me!"

Gandalf gave his fellow Istari a smile.

"Hello Radagast."

"Gandalf!" Radagast nearly dorpped his staff from shock. "What are you doing here?" he quickly adjusted his lopsided hat.

"I came to find you."

The Brown Wizard eyed Gandalf suspiciously.

"What is the real reason?" Radagast bent to scoop up the hedgehog in his arms.

"I wish for you to come with me to Dol Guldur in search of Thranduil's lost son," Gandalf said softly.

Radagast went rigid, the color drained from his face.

"Dol Guldur is a place of great evil Gandalf! We cannot just come and go as we please!" Radagast glanced about nervously, like something will jump out of the bushes any second to ambush them.

Gandalf let out a heavy sigh. "Mirkwood cannot hold the darkness back unless Thranduil strengthens the borders. Surely you can feel it as well Radagast, the heaviness that is pressing against us as we speak."

For a while the Maia did not speak, and when he finally did, it was hard to hear his words.

"The woods are dying. The animals are dying. My power alone is not enough to stop this," lamented Radagast, furiously stroking Sebastian as he spoke.

A warm hand reached out to pat the Brown Wizard comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Then we shall help Thranduil Elvenking in his fight for Mirkwood."

* * *

_"Esgal why did you kill me?" _

_Legolas spun around in the dark void. Slowly his eyes were able to make out the familiar silhouette of Aeneth floating before him. Her transparent body allowed Legolas to see the dagger embedded upon her back, with silver trails representing blood trickling down her back. _

_"Aeneth...I did not mean to kill you! Or any Elf for that matter," Legolas answered._

_"You swore no harm will come to me Esgal. You betrayed me! Now I want your life!" _

_The ghostly specter of Aeneth morphed into a horrifying version of herself covered in blood. With a terryifying wail, the specter flew right at a stunned Legolas._

* * *

The assassin bolted upright in bed, drenched in a cold sweat and panting heavily. He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, all Legolas could see was the bloodied image of Aeneth demanding revenge.

Rubbing his face wearily the Elf took several deep breaths. Next he folded his legs into a meditative stance, and sealed his eyes. Drawing upon a technique used to clear his mind, Legolas emptied hsi mind in an attempt to relax his body. Even after spending an entire afternoon amongst the trees didn't help the Elf much. The guilt was bearing down on him heavily, like a blanket he could not shake off.

Unable to calm his mind, the assassin swung his legs over the side of the bed. Cladding himself in a dark tunic outfitted to house various weapons, Legolas threw a cloak over his shoulders and slipped out the door.

The halls were dark save for oil lanterns hanging on the walls. Slowly Legolas made his way towards the stables. Whenever he was upset and needed someone to talk to, the assassin would go to one Elf.

Faenor.

A Goblin was standing guard at the stable gates when Legolas arrived.

"Lord Esgal," it greeted.

"I will be back at daybreak," the Elf strode past the Goblin towards his horse.

* * *

A hundred years ago Legolas found Faenor being chased by Spiders during a scouting mission. Unwilling to let a fellow Elf die, Legolas slaughtered the venomous beasts, saving Faenor's life in the process. To repay him for the life debt, Faenor revealed he was a blacksmith and offered to forge all of the assassin's weapons as payment for what he had done. The Elf took up the offer and they became fast friends after that.

In order to protect Faenor the assassin brought him to a secluded valley that only few knew of.

Now he stood in front of the cottage after a quick ride.

"Faenor? Are you in there?" Legolas called.

The door opened and a golden-haired Elf stood at the entrance.

"Legolas!"

Faenor is the only Elf who knew of the assassin's true name.

"I need to talk to you," Legolas stepped inside the cottage.

A corner of the dwelling had been fashioned into a forge, allowing Faenor to craft weapons for a living. The blades were of the finest quality around, combined with its magical properties, Elven weapons were highly sought after. Their blades never rusted, and some were imbued with the ability to glow blue in the presence of Goblins and Orcs.

"Is something on your mind?" Faenor placed a cup of juniper tea in front of Legolas.

"I killed a Elf..."

Faenor's hand stilled.

"How?" he finally asked.

"I meant to disable, but another jumped into the path of my dagger...and..." Legolas buried his face in his hands, unable to go on further.

It took the blacksmith several moments to realize the assassin was crying.

_Crying._

In the hundred years that Faenor knew Legolas, not once has he seen the latter cry like this.

It was quite a shock.

Taking a seat next to the trembling Elf, Faenor rested a hand on his friend's shoulder sympathetically.

"Do not blame yourself Legolas," he said softly.

"I _killed _her Faenor, after I swore I would never harm her. She died because of me!"

Legolas' eyes were red when he looked up at his friend. The agony and pain in those sapphire orbs were so great, Faenor could feel his own heart ache despite not having witnessed what the assassin had. Eyes that were full of remorse and regret. The blacksmith could see years and years of unrestrained emotions pouring forth from Legolas like a surging river.

"Was it your intent to kill?"

"I would never kill my own kind!" Legolas said in a horrified tone.

The blacksmith softened his expression. "The fault is not yours Legolas. I know you will never harm our own kind. You said the Elf jumped in the way, was he trying to protect someone?" inquired Faenor.

"She," corrected Legolas hoarsely. "She jumped in the way to protect the Crown Prince of Mirkwood."

"And your intent was not to kill right?"

Not trusting his voice to work properly, the assassin dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"The Elleth willingly sacrificed herself to protect the Prince. You aimed to disable, not kill. What happened was a tragic accident but it is not your fault," Faenor pushed the cup of tea towards his friend.

"Then why does my heart feel so heavy?" Legolas gave his friend a weary look.

"Because it proves you are not emotionless and cold-blooded. It means you care about others. It means Legolas, you have a _heart_. I am alive thanks to you, because you saved me a hundred years ago from those Spiders. Your unwillingness to let your own kind die proves that you have feelings. The guilt you feel over the death of this Elleth just proves what I say is true," the blacksmith said. _  
_

Stiff fingers slowly curled themselves around the rim of the cup. Now that Faenor had spoken his words of wisdom to the assassin, Legolas took some time to digest what his friend had said. The familiar and soothing scent of juniper wafted up his nose, the berries slowly working to unwind the tension that had built up within the Elf's body from morning.

Faenor smiled as Legolas slowly drank the tea.

* * *

"_Ada! Ada _save us!" Elladan cried, bursting into the study of their father's home._  
_

Startled from the scroll that he had been reading, Elrond flicked his eyes up to find his sons running full speed towards him. However the twins were dressed in rags and sporting magnificent makeup. The Peredhel took one look, then doubled over in laughter at the sight of his sons wearing cosmetics. The funny part to it was whoever did the makeup, did such a terrible job that Elladan and Elrohir looked rather ridiculous.

The twins— horrified that their father was laughing— hid behind a guffawing Elrond when they heard footsteps approaching.

Glorfindel and Haldir— the former bearing a _very _pleased expression— entered the study to find the healer laughing like there was no tomorrow. The Elf-Lord shared a brief look with the March-warden, the two Elves concerned for Elrond's state of mind.

"Lord Elrond?" Glorfindel tentatively called.

Elrond straightened up after a moment and collected himself. "Glorfindel, Haldir, I assume you two played a part in this?" the Peredhel pushed his chair aside to reveal a cowering Elladan and Elrohir.

"_Ada_!" Elrohir ran behind the curtain to cover himself up.

His twin mirrored his movements.

"I must say, the new looks suit your sons immensely," Haldir said with a smirk.

"Yes. I would have to agree with you on that Haldir," Elrond felt his lips tug into a rare smile.

The Elf-Lord pressed a hand against his mouth just as a laugh escaped. He and Haldir spent the whole afternoon torturing the twins, tying them to posts and getting makeup from Arwen to experiment with. As they had never applied any cosmetics prior to this, the two Elves enjoyed themselves greatly in humiliating the twins. The worse part was the fact that maids and guards saw this very clearly, thanks to Glorfindel tying them in the main hall where Elves walked freely to and from.

Oh yes.

It was sweet revenge indeed for Glorfindel and Haldir.

"Lord Glorfindel! Please forgive us! We will never prank you again," Elrohir begged from behind the curtain.

"Yes! We promise not to!" added Elladan.

Glorfindel rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Shall we forgive them Haldir? Or torture them some more?"

"I say they haven't learned enough yet," Haldir grinned wickedly.

The twins looked to their father for saving.

Elrond —as much as he enjoyed seeing his sons humiliated— decided to step in and save his sons, preserving whatever dignity they had left.

"That is enough Glorfindel and Haldir. As Lord of Imladris I must preserve the dignity and pride of my sons. I am sure Elladan and Elrohir have learned their lesson, _haven't _you _ion nins_?" he glared sharply at the twins.

"We have! We learned our lesson!"

"If Lord Elrond says the twins have learned their lesson, then I will graciously accept and not take this further."

With a deep bow to the Peredhel, both Glorfindel and Haldir departed the study. As soon as they were gone, the twins came out from their hiding places to stand beside their father. Elrond simply shook his head in defeat, went back to his desk, and proceeded to pick up reading from the scroll. He was doing this on purpose to distract himself, for the minute he looked at his sons, he will fall into another laughing spell.

"Let's get cleaned up," Elladan glanced at his tattered robes.

"_Le hannon Ada _for saving us," Elrohir said as the twins rushed out of the study.

The Peredhel sighed heavily.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Awwww poor Legolas D:_

_Next chapter: Legolas starts to forgive himself for Aeneth's death._

_Radagast and Gandalf arrive in Dol Guldur. _

_Legolas sets out in search of Bilbo Baggins._

_The Dwarves of Erebor make their debut. _

_Thranduil closes off Mirkwood from the outside world. _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

**Faenor means Radiant White **

**Le hannon: Thank you **

**Ion nin: my son**


	6. The Paths We Walk I

**Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!**

**Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.**

**Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...**

**Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.**

**This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.**

**This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.**

**OCs will also appear in this story as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Assassin's Tears**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Paths We Walk I**

Having spent the entire night listening to Faenor's comforting advice, Legolas felt a lot better and more at ease. There was something about the blacksmith that made Legolas pour his heart out. The assassin finished three cups of juniper tea, and ate a bowl of stew that Faenor had cooked. It was rather delicious and on par with the assassin's own cooking. Faenor had added herbs and spices to the stew of rabbit meat. Legolas could not recall when he last had rabbit, as wild animals were hard to come by in Dol Guldur.

"I must return now," Legolas lowered the spoon onto the empty bowl.

"I have something for you," Faenor said.

Going to a corner of the cottage, the blacksmith rummaged around, knocking weapons and tools aside. Legolas watched his friend talk to himself in amusement. Finally Faenor produced a pair of blades sheathed in ebony, with hilts to match that were smooth to the touch. Handing these over to the assassin, Legolas drew forth one of the blades, admiring its fine craftsmanship. Faenor really was a talented blacksmith, it was a shame he could not use his talents to serve the rest of his kin.

"_Le hannon _Faenor," Legolas murmured.

"May they serve you well on your journey," his friend answered with a smile.

Unbuckling the straps that held his old swords in place, Legolas replaced them with new weapons. The straps were designed to hold the blades in between a quiver of arrows. The assassin personally made the belts so he could easily slip weapons such as daggers in between various spaces. All he needed now was arrows and a bow to complete his full look.

"I will hold onto your old ones," Faenor took up the smaller blades.

The assassin embraced his friend, grateful he had someone like Faenor watching over him.

After a brief moment of farewell, Legolas departed the cottage, making hsi way back to Dol Guldur.

* * *

"Thorin are you sure this Hobbit is trustworthy?" Kíli asked, walking alongside his uncle.

"Gandalf trusts him enough," replied Thorin, eyes ever alert for danger.

The thirteen Dwarves were slowly making their way towards the Shire, wehre Gandalf was to meet them in three days time. Initially Thorin had not planned on reclaiming his lost kingdom from Smaug, but after the talk with the Grey Pilgrim, he was determined to take his home back. Accompanying him were twelve other Dwarves. Fíli and Kíli were his nephews, then there was Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin, Glóin, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. These twelve made up his company, and when Gandalf joined them at the Shire, the number will rise to fourteen.

"We best find shelter for the evening. It will take another day of walking to reach the Shire," Balin suggested.

Thankfully the company were near a town, and Thorin proceeded to lead them down a hill towards the nearest tavern.

* * *

Upon returning to Dol Guldur the first thing that caught Legolas' attention was the missing eight Ringwraiths. If they were gone, then they must have returned to Minas Morgul to claim it for their own. The second thing that was out of place was a massive Orc bearing multiple scars standing in front of the Witch-King. The Orc was also missing a hand as well. Then, as if sensing his presence, the Orc whirled around and snarled, charging straight at the assassin with a blade in the air.

Acting swiftly Legolas drew forth his own swords and parried the attack. Flipping into the air gracefully, the Elf crouched low against the floor, his mind switching in killing mode as he stared intently at the Orc.

"Esgal enough," the Witch-King ordered.

"You know this Elf?" the Orc spoke gruffly.

"He is my champion. It would be wise not to antagonize him Azog."

Azog sauntered back over to the Witch-King wordlessly. Blinking several times to clear his vision, Legolas walked over to join the duo by the gates.

"Esgal, I am going to Minas Morgul to join the other Nazgûl. Azog will watch over Dol Guldur in my absence. You are setting off on your next mission to find the One Ring. However should you need to return to Dol Guldur, the black fortress is under your command," the Ringwraith said to the assassin.

Legolas nodded.

The Witch-King then faced Azog. "I leave Dol Guldur in your care until either myself or Esgal returns."

The Orc Chieftain dipped his head in acknowledgment, then looked at the assassin.

"I thought you were one of those blasted Elves from Rivendell or Mirkwood," he grunted.

"Just don't do it again or I can't guarantee your other limb will remain intact," threatened Legolas subtly.

Azog growled menacingly at this.

Legolas smirked.

* * *

Back inside his room the assassin took some time to gather necessities that he will need for the upcoming mission. Obviously the Elf needed his daggers replenished. Luckily Faenor always crafted extra sets for him to use. Legolas deftly placed the blades along his tunic, making sure to keep them hidden from sight. The daggers were easily accessible with a flick of his wrists. Next he took out needles from behind his pillow, the thin metal served to seal various pressure points on his enemies. Finally Legolas reached for an ornate bow crafted from the finest quality of wood available. It was bought from a Elven merchant in one of the villages he frequented. The assassin only used the bow on special missions that would require stealth. The only thing missing was a quiver of arrows. Those he could get from the armory.

With everything packed, Legolas left his room and rounded the corner. The armory was located outside next to the stables, and required him to walk down a winding staircase that brought him close to the dungeons. When he arrived at the armory, the assassin wasn't surprised to find Azog's forces lurking around the corners. It was evident the group had been forewarned about Legolas, for none dared look his way.

Strolling casually over to where the arrows were kept, the Elf selected a quiver and fastened it across his back. Then without another word he left for the stables.

* * *

Night had fallen when Thorin and his band of Dwarves arrived at the town tavern. It seemed the moment they walked in, all eyes fixated themselves upon the group. It was rare for Dwarves to mingle amongst Men, since they preferred to hide in the mountains, digging for riches.

Ignoring their curious stares, Thorin went over to the barkeep, seating himself down on the only vacant seat available.

"Thirteen ales and three rooms," he said.

"Right away," the barkeep smiled and shouted loudly for one of the keepers to fix up three rooms. Next she pulled out thirteen mugs, pouring a generous helping in all of them.

Thorin handed the mugs out to his group as they went up to fetch them one by one. Placing a bunch of coins on the table, he went back to join the others.

"How much further until we reach the Shire?" Glóin asked, swallowing a mouthful of ale.

"A day's journey due north of here," answered Balin.

"I sincerely hope you know what you are doing Thorin," Nori said from his seat.

"Uncle Thorin knows what he is doing," Fíli said.

Thorin remained silent.

His attention was drawn to the entrance of the tavern, where a cloaked figure just entered.

"Do you know him?" Dwalin inquired.

"No," Thorin clenched his hands into fists.

"Thorin?"

"He's a Elf," Thorin hissed under his breath.

All the Dwarves shifted their gaze to the cloaked figure.

* * *

Having left Dol Guldur and into the nearest town, Legolas decided to stop at the tavern for a night to stay. After tying his mare to a stable post, Legolas entered teh dwelling, his hood drawn over his head the entire time. The first thing the assassin noticed was a peculiar group that was clearly out of place within the tavern.

Dwarves.

Thirteen of them.

If the assassin had to take a wild guess, the Dwarves must be Thorin and his company he had heard of from the Witch-King. He hadn't counted on running into them here of all places. Though the more pressing matter was, _why _would they be here? Where they going to a specific location?

He could feel the intense glare from one of them.

Ignoring their stares the assassin headed for the bar. After ordering a drink for himself, Legolas chose a corner of the room and sat. It gave him unrestricted view of the Dwarves, though they could not clearly see his face thanks to the hood covering his expression. Most of the customers were townsfolk relaxing after a day of work. Only the Dwarves stood out easily amongst a room full of Men.

Halfway through taking another sip of his drink, the assassin was interrupted by the door to the tavern flying open.

In marched a group of soldiers led by a haughty looking captain. Almost immediately the entire room scattered like a flock of birds, leaving only the Dwarves and Legolas behind in their absence.

"Captain Ekalin, I'd appreciate it if you did not scare my guests away," the barkeep called from the back.

"I received news that Dwarves are here," Ekalin's eyes fell upon said group.

Legolas remained seated, observing quietly from his corner.

* * *

When Thorin felt a new pair of eyes upon him, he gripped the hilt of his axe tightly. They had come to rest for the evening, not entertain arrogant Men. Therefore when Ekalin put a hand on Thorin's shoulder, the Dwarf retaliated by twisting the Man's hand, then slammed his head against the table.

That riled up the soldiers.

Immediately the lackeys engaged in battle with the Dwarves. Baring their axes in hand, the company blocked and parried attacks. Many chairs and tables were broke in the ensuing chaos. Grabbing the captain's arm, Thorin gave it a sharp twist, feeling the bone crack underneath his fingers.

Ekalkin let out a agonized cry.

Preoccupied with the captain, Thorin failed to see a guard sneak up behind for an attack.

* * *

When Legolas spied a guard attempting to ambush one of the Dwarves, he flicked his wrist and let fly a dagger with deadly precision. The projectile buried itself in the soldier's arm, disabling him from fighting any further.

As much as he wanted to continue, a part of him was still feeling guilt over Aeneth's death. Therefore the Elf tried to calm his breathing. However everyone stopped to look at him after the soldier slumped to the floor. Legolas stood up and lowered his hood, allowing the soldiers to glimpse his crimson eyes.

"His eyes are red!" a soldier gasped.

"Look at his ears! He's a Elf!" another added in shock.

Wordlessly the assassin darted forward, striking each soldier with blinding speed. Normally he would not harm a Man, but the assassin sensed darkness in their hearts.

This time he aimed to kill.

Body after body dropped to the floor until only the captain was left. Thoroughly terrified by the assassin, Ekalin bolted for the door as fast as he could.

He did not get very far.

Counting to ten in his head, Legolas pulled out a dagger, holding it between two fingers. On the tenth count he threw it, the blade soaring through the air to embed itself deeply in the Man's back.

Ekalin let out a small gasp, then fell over on the floor lifelessly.

Now Legolas faced the glaring Dwarf, neither moving a muscle.

Pulling his hood back over after several moments, the Elf made to leave when a voice stopped him.

"I did not ask for your help _Elf_," the same Dwarf seethed angrily.

"Do not make me sever your head from where you stand _Dwarf_," retorted Legolas.

An arrow was pointed at his face.

"I won't let you harm Thorin!"

"All of you are no match for me," the assassin stated calmly.

Thorin narrowed his eyes in anger, but their argument was interrupted by the barkeep, who had come out of her hiding place to find her tavern in disarray and multiple bodies littering the wooden floor.

"You killed them!" she cried.

"I am a assassin."

Unable to take much more of this, the barkeep fainted and fell over with a thud.

"I would get out of here if I were you."

Legolas walked out the door, leaving thirteen stunned Dwarves behind in his wake.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_I decided to split this up into two parts. _

_More will be revealed next chapter!_

_Do leave me your thoughts!_

_See you soon!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	7. The Paths We Walk II

**Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!**

**Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.**

**Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...**

**Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.**

**This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.**

**This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.**

**OCs will also appear in this story as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Assassin's Tears**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Paths We Walk II**

Dol Guldur.

It was indeed a place of great evil.

Both Gandalf and Radagast could feel the heaviness in the air, pressing down on them thickly, threatening to take the very air from their bodies.

Even the trees were angry at their Light being stolen.

The Brown Wizard felt the trees crying out in agony, begging for someone to restore their stolen Light. Walking over to one of the twisted trees, Radagast placed a flat palm against its trunk. Closing his eyes to concentrate, the Istari sent some of his powers into the tree, which served to relieve some of the agony it was suffering from. When he opened his eyes again, Radagast turned to face Gandalf with a sorrowful expression.

"The trees are in pain," he whispered.

"The Elves do not call this the Hill of Sorcery for no reason," Gandalf said.

Pressing onward the two Istari slowly made their way towards the looming black fortress in the distance. Whilst Radagast was preoccupied with the condition of the trees around them, Gandalf was formulating a plan that will allow them to infiltrate Dol Guldur without being noticed. The Grey Pilgrim knew this was the domain of the Witch-King, and there have been reports of an army amassing at the black fortress. If this was indeed true then both Mirkwood and Minas Morgul are in grave danger.

"Up ahead," Gandalf pointed towards a hill with the black fortress sitting atop.

The closer they drew, the more sinister the air became.

"The Nazgûl are missing," the Brown Wizard pointed out.

The two paused in their steps and listened intently for signs of crying. Like Radagast pointed out, the cries of Fell Beasts were indeed absent from the air. Gandalf knew there could only be one reason why the Ringwraiths would leave Dol Guldur. They had gone to Minas Morgul. If that was the case, then why would the Ringwraiths leave Dol Guldur unguarded?

"Radagast stop," Gandalf suddenly put a hand on the Maia's shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

"Look," the Grey Pilgrim pointed his staff towards a distant shadow.

Radagast squinted his eyes in hopes of trying to see what Gandalf was pointing out. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the Hill of Sorcery, enabling him to see a silhouette in the distance. It was not one of the Ringwraiths, nor was it any Elf that Gandalf had spoken about. Instead Radagast could see the silhouette resembled more of an Orc than anything.

"What is that?" he finally murmured.

"It is Azog."

The Brown Wizard widened his eyes in shock. "Azog? The Orc Chieftain? What is he doing in Dol Guldur?" Radagast certainly wasn't expecting Azog to be inhabiting the black fortress.

"I do not know Radagast...but we must hurry to Dol Guldur. If Thranduil Elvenking's lost son really is within the black fortress, I am afraid his Light may have been corrupted by the darkness that is here."

* * *

Now that a place for the evening to stay was out of the question, Legolas resorted to sleeping amongst the trees like he often did back in Dol Guldur. It just felt right to the assassin. And the trees were more than welcoming of his presence. Once he made sure his horse was securely tied and would not be in danger, the Elf effortlessly hauled himself up the tallest tree, settling comfortably on a middle branch. _  
_

_Who dares to rest on me? _

Legolas opened his eyes and mind, allowing the tree to probe within.

_I am a friend. My name is Legolas, and I merely seek a place to rest for the evening. _

_You. You bear the scent of a Wood-Elf._

The assassin blinked several times.

This was not the first time he has heard a tree call him a Wood-Elf. The trees back in Dol Guldur also recognized him as one, from the very first moment he opened up his mind to the forest.

_Yes. I am a Wood-Elf, a friend of yours, I mean you no harm. _

The tree rustled its leaves as if agreeing with what he said.

_A Wood-Elf is a friend, and I will protect my friends. Rest well little Wood-Elf, you will be safe within my embrace._

_Thank you my friend_, Legolas leaned back and closed his eyes.

The gentle swaying of leaves in the wind soon lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Where are we going to stay now Thorin?" Dwalin asked as the group hurriedly made their exit out of the tavern.

Thanks to the Elf— who disappeared without a trace— they had to clean up the aftermath of the bloody battle. It wasn't easy hauling dead bodies out of the tavern without being seen, but after much pulling and tugging, the Dwarves managed to get all the bodies into one pile, then buried them in a hole. As soon as that was taken care of, Thorin went back in and placed the unconscious barkeep on a bed upstairs, along with a small bag of coins as compensation for the mess that was left.

Now they were faced with the same question of where to lodge for the evening.

"We'll make camp in the forest," Thorin said as they made their way towards the tall trees.

The rest of his company groaned simultaneously.

"We are Dwarves! We spend most of our lives living within mountains, surely a night in the forest will not kill you all."

"We have been camping in the forest since we left on this ridiculous journey to the Shire!" Nori huffed.

"If you cannot keep up with the harshness of the elements, then you are all free to go! I will not stand by any longer and let Smaug desolate the home that my grandfather worked hard to build," Thorin's rage was flying off him in a murderous aura.

Fíli and Kíli were the first to stand with their uncle.

"You are the only relative we have left uncle Thorin, we will go where you go."

One by one the rest of the company resolved to follow Thorin through until the very end. Turning back towards the forest, Thorin led them deep within until they came across a clearing. Half of the group volunteered to go find wood to start a fire, and the others ventured out in hopes of catching some wild game for food. Now that Thorin was left alone, he made to secure the perimeter from any enemies. Holding his axe in hand as a precaution, the Dwarf slowly walked around the length of the camp. A rustling sound caught his attention several meters ahead, Thorin walked as calmly as possible towards the source of the noise. Just as he was about to swing his axe, his eyes made out the shape of a horse and he exhaled a low breath.

"Why is there a horse here in the middle of the woods?" Thorin walked over to the tall mare, noting how its reigns were tied around a tree trunk.

"Where is your rider?" he asked, reaching a hand up to stroke its velvet muzzle.

The mare snorted softly in his face, raising strands of his hair in the process.

A dagger flew out of nowhere from the darkness, landing mere inches from where Thorin stood. Without hesitation the Dwarf lifted up his axe in alarm, eyes scouring the nearby area for signs of danger. Then a figure jumped down from the trees, landing softly next to the mare with a hand on its mane. Thorin's eyes narrowed in anger as he recognized who it was.

The same Elf from earlier.

* * *

When Legolas heard footsteps from below approaching his horse, his first instinct was to reach for his blades and jump down to fight off the attacker. However his ears picked up the same voice from the tavern talking to his mare, and Legolas decided to remain still for the time being. Peering over the edge of the limb, his sharp eyes were able to make out the silhouette of Thorin Oakenshield.

"Where is your rider?" he heard the Dwarf ask.

Retrieving a dagger from within his tunic and holding it in his right hand, the assassin took careful aim and hurled it through the air right in between his mare and the unsuspecting Dwarf. The reaction was instantaneous. Thorin swung his axe around in a circle, searching for where the dagger had come from. Legolas gracefully swung himself down from the branch, landing softly on his feet to face the Dwarf.

"_You_," Thorin hissed in contempt.

"Is it your goal to follow where I go?" Legolas asked calmly, patting his mare on its silky mane.

"Had I known this was your horse, I would have ended its life so it wouldn't be so miserable."

The mare reared up on its hind legs at this, scaring Thorin into backing away several feet. Legolas patted his steed on the side to calm it down, then turned his eyes onto the shorter Dwarf.

"Be careful what you say. Hagalith has a short temper," he warned.

Thorin stood his ground. "I do not have to watch my tone around a Elf."

"I am not your typical Elf, Thorin Oakenshield."

To prove his point Legolas closed his eyes in concentration, then vanished from sight. Thorin spun around wildly in circles, pausing every so often to see if he could catch glimpses of the Elf. When he spun back around, he was startled to find Legolas standing in front of him. How did the Elf do that? And without so much as uttering a sound? That's when Thorin noticed the assassin's eyes were glowing red, more so than they were back in the tavern.

"I revealed I was an assassin back at the tavern Thorin, _do not _make lightly of me. I have no orders to kill you, but if threatened, I _will _strike back."

"All Elves lie to defend their own kind! They abandon their supposed friends in times of need! You may be an assassin but you are still a Elf, the same race as Thranduil Elvenking when him and his army abandoned us during the fight for Erebor!" Thorin seethed angrily.

"What Thranduil Elvenking has done does not concern me. I do not wish to spill unnecessary blood, leave me be before I force you to."

Thorin knew where his abilities stood at.

After what he witnessed back at the tavern, deep down the Dwarf knew that even with the rest of his company, they still would not be able to injure or bring down this Elf. The fact that he killed those Men back there with ease and flawlessly served to persuade Thorin even more. Reluctantly the Dwarf lowered his axe, though his face still bore traces of contempt.

"If you come near me or my company, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I have no wish of coming near your company," Legolas replied.

"The next time we meet Elf, will be the last time I talk before my axe."

Then he departed, leaving Legolas alone to his thoughts. Heaving a loud sigh the Elf pulled himself back up onto the tree, allowing the comforts of the leaves to lure him back into dream.

* * *

"_Ada? Ada_ please open the door," Arodeth called softly, knocking on the ancient wood for added measure.

The four reunited siblings were standing outside the door to their father's chambers. Since the confrontation in the woods with the Necromancer and Ringwraith, Thranduil had shut himself in his room, refusing to let even his children inside. Lalaith reported to her siblings she could hear crying from behind, grieving and sorrowful crying unlike any she's heard. It pained them to see their father like this, especially after what had happened.

"_Ada _please, let us in," Aradhel implored.

The eldest of the four leaned on Arastor for support, his injuries having not yet been fully recovered since the encounter with Esgal. A deep, burning hatred for the assassin boiled deep within the Crown Prince's blood. He personally laid Aeneth to rest after that little scene, sending prayers up to the Valar to watch over her spirit. Aradhel loved Aeneth and had asked for her hand in marriage, which the Elleth accepted without hesitation. When he heard she was captured by Goblins during her patrol shift, he was the first to lead a band of guards into Dol Guldur to rescue her.

Little did he expect their reunion would be so short.

He could still remember the look on her face as she pushed him out of the way, taking the dagger that was meant for him. His heart ached. Though he wanted proper time to grieve her passing, Aradhel understood he had to be strong for his siblings sake, as well as their father. The only thing that bothered him was their father asking the assassin if he was Legolas.

Why would he ask if Esgal was their lost sibling?

There was no way in Arda that Esgal was Legolas.

No.

Even if he was, Aradhel wasn't sure if he would be able to accept the fact and forgive the Elf for murdering his beloved.

Finally the door to their father's chamber opened, revealing a pale and exhausted Thranduil. The four siblings rushed to their father, with the twins throwing themselves into his arms. They were relieved to find their father standing tall, even if he was grieving for his missing son.

"Aradhel," Thranduil spoke to his eldest son.

"Yes _Ada_?"

"When you were held in Dol Guldur, you encountered the Elf named Esgal didn't you? What did he look like?" the Elvenking inquired.

Aradhel furrowed his brows together in thought. "His hair was always concealed by a hood, but I did catch a glimpse of silver hair when he let it down to allow Aeneth in to see me. His eyes are not blue like ours, but crimson like blood instead. Also another strange fact is he does not glow like the rest of us."

"An Elf that does not glow?" Arastor looked at his brother.

"He said he learned to suppress it to live in Dol Guldur," Aradhel simply said.

For a while Thranduil did not speak.

"Close off our borders to the outside world. No one enters or leaves Mirkwood without my permission. Double the guards on patrol, and make sure we are well-armed in case of another Spider or Goblin attack," Thranduil finally said.

The brothers nodded and walked off to do their duties.

Next the Elvenking faced his two daughters. "Why don't you two go down to the kitchen and make a nice meal? It has been a while since I last enjoyed a meal with my children," he said with a smile.

Arodeth and Lalaith ran off with smiles on their faces.

Only then did Thranduil close the door to his chambers.

* * *

Now that he was away from the prying eyes of his children, Thranduil walked over to a dresser table and sat in the chair just as his knees gave out. Shakily he reached for a small box hidden in the corner, his hands curling around the top as he opened it up. Nestled within was an ornate necklace housing a beautiful sapphire. The chain was crafted out of Elven metal, intertwined with images of leaves and twigs. A slender finger gently stroked the smooth surface of the gem, a wistful smile appearing on Thranduil's face as he did so.

The necklace belonged to his deceased wife Rívis, the mother of Legolas and the one who truly held his heart.

She had died of a broken heart when she learned her beloved son was taken by the darkness.

Since that day Thranduil's life was never the same.

Though he married Edlothiad later on and sired four children with her, the Elvenking could never forget his love for Rívis. Edlothiad understood and never blamed her husband for not loving her the same way. She was already satisfied by the love he showed their four children after all. Though she was currently not in Mirkwood, Edlothiad was always there in spirit for her husband.

"My beloved Rívis...I believe our son... our little Greenleaf is alive."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Next chapter: Legolas reaches the Shire first and encounters Bilbo._

_Bilbo is shocked to be saved by an Elf._

_Thorin and his company closes in on the Shire._

_Radagast and Gandalf explore Dol Guldur._

_Elrond decides to pay a visit to Thranduil._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

**Rívis means Crown**

**Edlothiad will make an appearance soon! **


	8. May It Be

**Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!**

**Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.**

**Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...**

**Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.**

**This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.**

**This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.**

**OCs will also appear in this story as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Assassin's Tears**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**May It Be**

_Little Wood-Elf, it is time for you to awaken. _

Legolas' eyes fluttered open to bright rays of sunshine coming through the leaves. Surprisingly the assassin slept rather well after the scuffle with Thorin yesterday evening. Though a strange dream made Legolas remain where he was for the time being. In his dream he saw a female, a beautiful Elleth clad in robes of rich blue, the same color as her eyes. The assassin felt warmth and love from that Elleth for reasons he could not understand, especially when the Elleth smiled within his dream.

Just who is she?

Why is he dreaming about her?

_Thank you for watching over me as I slept_, Legolas said to the tree he was leaning on.

_There was a small smile upon your face as you slumbered. Did you have a nice dream? _

_It was strange...there was an Elleth in my dream...I do not know who she is but I felt safe and warm within her embrace. _

_Often dreams are repressed memories that one has kept locked within the deepest recess of one's mind. Little Wood-Elf, do not make lightly of this dream. _

Legolas laughed softly to himself.

He hadn't planned on doing so.

_Are the Dwarves still around? _

The trees around him rustled in response to his question.

_They are still asleep. If you wish to outrun them, now would be the time little Wood-Elf._

The assassin smirked.

Sending out a thought of thanks to the trees for shielding him and his horse, Legolas nimbly jumped down from the branch, landing soundlessly on his feet next to his mare. Hagalith tossed his head and snorted, greeting the assassin with a soft neigh. Legolas smiled. He had raised Hagalith as a young filly into the horse that he was now, and their bond transcends that of rider and steed. They were like siblings, with the mare being able to sense when Legolas was upset or in pain.

"Are you ready to venture into the Shire?" he asked Hagalith.

His mare snorted his head.

"Let us go then," Legolas mounted his steed and the two raced off before the Dwarves could awaken.

* * *

Traveling to the Shire took less time than what Legolas had anticipated thanks to Hagalith running faster than usual. As he neared the entrance, Legolas could see what appeared to be houses built into the hills. Each was marked with a colorful door of one color, with the entire stretch of land being built this way. His eyes also made out the shape of a Hobbit, and he realized they were indeed Halflings like he heard from stories. It was one thing to hear about them, but another to actually see one.

Riding his horse over to one of the Hobbits, Legolas lowered his hood to allow the Halfing a view of his face. "Do you know where I can find a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo?"

The Hobbit— startled by the sudden appearance of an Elf— pointed a shaky finger towards the northern direction. Thanking him for his help, Legolas urged Hagalith forward in said direction. Along the way more Hobbits appeared from within their homes, having never seen an Elf prior to the assassin. Though he wanted to pull his hood back over to obscure his features, Legolas knew this would scare the residents of the Shire, and fought back the urge to do so. Several Hobbit children tried reaching out their hands to touch him, but their parents held them at bay, fearful of their offspring being injured by the Elf.

Arriving at the supposed door of where Bilbo lives, Legolas dismounted Hagalith and pushed open the little gate. He towered over the short door, thus had to bent in order to knock upon the wood. He waited several moments but no one answered the door. Legolas knocked a little harder but still there was no response. Straightening back up to look around, the assassin went over to a female Hobbit to inquire Bilbo's whereabouts.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Bilbo is?" he asked with a warm smile.

The female Hobbit blushed furiously— having never encountered an Elf before— upon seeing his handsome features and took several moments to collect her thoughts together. "He went off to the woods to gather wild mushrooms. He should be back soon, but the forest is several leagues towards east of here if you want to find him."

"Thank you," he gave her a small bow and went back over to his horse.

This time Legolas pulled his hood over his head, then raced out of the Shire in the direction of the forest.

* * *

"Why does this always happen to me?" Bilbo panted as he ran for his life, doing his best to avoid four giant Spiders that were hot on his trail.

The Hobbit was not expecting to be attacked by Spiders on his scrounge for mushrooms. More importantly, Spiders never showed up in this part of the forest before. Needless to say Bilbo was more than shocked when the creatures came charging out of the forest, fangs dripping with venom as they proceeded to chase him through the dense wilderness. Unfortunately his two legs were no match for their eight, and the Hobbit found the distance between him and the Spiders getting more narrow.

His foot became entangled within a tree root, sending him flying several meters forward on the forest floor. Coughing leaves and twigs out from his mouth, Bilbo spun around to find the Spiders surrounding him on all sides. The only thing he could do was scramble back into the nearest tree, his back pressing against the thick trunk. Clutching his small satchel tightly against his chest, Bilbo closed his eyes and waited for the Spiders to attack.

Suddenly an intense cry of pain echoed in the air around the Hobbit, prompting Bilbo to open his eyes to see what was going on. Standing in front of him was a cloaked figure, and that figure was currently plunging his blades into the first Spider that tried to bite him. Though Bilbo could not see who it was, he _could _tell the figure was a skilled fighter from the way he whirled and used his weapons. It was like watching a beautiful but deadly dance.

"Get away from here!" the figure ordered, pulling out daggers and flinging it at the next Spider.

Bilbo scurried for cover behind another large tree that was well out of fighting range. Peering around the scratchy bark to get a better view, Bilbo saw the figure spin in the air to avoid the fangs of a Spider, using his blades to cut through the thick webbing it shot out.

* * *

Legolas was glad he made it in time to stop the Spiders from harming the Hobbit. Whilst it was true he was well-known within the Spider lair back in Dol Guldur, there have been strays that wandered away from the nest, choosing to start a life of their own. Thus these Spiders were not aware of who he was, and Legolas was content in slaying them. As soon as Bilbo was out of the way, Legolas switched to assassin mode, his eyes narrowing slightly. Since he had slain Spiders previously, he knew where their weak-points were and did not need his lenses.

Stabbing his blade down onto the head of the first Spider that tried to bite Bilbo, the assassin dragged the sharp edge through its tough exoskeleton, his sword easily cutting through like nothing. Faenor had the insight of making his blades extra sharp to cut through even bone. Legolas smiled despite himself. His friend really was a talented blacksmith. With the first one down within mere seconds, the remaining three Spiders seemed hesitant in attacking him. Reaching into his tunic for three daggers, the assassin calculated where he would need to aim to take them out with one strike. The Spiders paused in their attacks, clicking their fangs together in communication with one another.

The assassin held a hand out and flicked his gloved fingers a few times. "Come," he taunted to the beasts.

Enraged by his actions the Spiders kicked off into the air, all three pointing their spinnerets at the assassin. Having anticipated this from the beginning, Legolas launched himself up above the beasts just as silk shot forth, colliding at the spot where he should have been. With the three daggers still in his hand, the Elf threw them with precise accuracy atop the Spiders' heads. The force of the throw sent the daggers plunging through their skulls, effectively pinning them to the ground. Now that they were immobilized, Legolas swiftly ended their lives with blows to their necks, severing the tendons and muscles that held it in place. Black blood spurted forth from the three cuts, drenching his blades in the thick liquid. Giving his weapons a good shake to rid it of blood, Legolas sheathed his swords and turned to where the Hobbit had hidden himself.

"You can come out now," he called softly.

* * *

"You can come out now," the figure called softly to him.

Bilbo stuck his head around the tree and was shocked to see the four Spiders dead on the ground, and not a scratch upon the figure's body. Tentatively coming out from behind the trunk, the Hobbit clutched his satchel tightly.

"W-Who are you?" he stammered nervously.

The figure lowered his hood to him, revealing pointed ears and fair silver hair. Bilbo's eyes widened when he realized the figure was an Elf.

"You're a Elf..." he breathed.

"My name is Esgal. I was passing by and heard you being chased by Spiders. Are you alright?" the Elf asked.

Bilbo gawked at the dead carcasses. "How did you kill them all so fast?"

"I was trained in combat," Esgal answered smoothly.

Still awestruck over this newcomer, the Hobbit walked around the dead Spiders, noting how their heads were cleanly sliced off. This Elf was not an ordinary one, that much Bilbo could tell. He must have been highly trained to handle beasts such as these, with cuts as clean as the ones he made, no doubt Esgal would make a deadly rival to those who encountered him.

"Well I thank you for saving me Esgal. My name is Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit of the Shire. If you don't mind my small home, why don't you come back with me and I'll treat you to a cup of tea? It's the least I can do for your saving my life," Bilbo offered with a wide grin.

Esgal smiled at him. "Yes. I would like that very much."

Together the duo headed back towards the Shire.

* * *

"You are sure this is wise Gandalf?" Radagast whispered as the two Istari neared the entrance to Dol Guldur.

"Azog would not lurk around Dol Guldur for no reason," Gandalf answered back, poking bushes aside with his staff.

The Brown Wizard frowned significantly at this, clearly uncomfortable at having to be so near Dol Guldur. He did not like where this was going. As powerful as they were, Radagast understood that even himself and Gandalf combined will not be able to take out Azog and his group of Orcs. If they were going to search for signs of the lost prince, they had better do it such a way even the Orc Chieftain would not suspect they were there.

"How are we going to get in?" Radagast asked, the two standing before the gates to Dol Guldur.

Gandalf surveyed the surrounding area carefully. "There are no Orcs on patrol right now. This will be the perfect chance to make our way in without being seen," the Grey Wizard said to his friend.

Taking Gandalf's words as those of comfort, the Brown Wizard followed his fellow Istari inside the black fortress. Like the Grey Pilgrim had said, there were indeed no Orcs on patrol at this hour. This helped lighten up Radagast's anxious feelings as they crept silently inside, hoping to to be seen or else they will be in for a very tough battle.

"If we were to get caught now Gandalf, I doubt our staffs will be of much use to us," Radagast joked lightly.

A low chuckle escaped Gandalf's lips. "I doubt that very much Radagast, but I have faith that Manwë will not let us die so easily."

Radagast looked up at the towering black fortress. "I hope you are right my friend," he murmured before continuing on his way.

* * *

Once back within his home at the Shire, Bilbo instantly felt more at ease and invited the tall Elf in to his abode. Esgal had to duck a little to enter the door way, his head nearly touching the ceiling of the home. Placing his satchel down in the storage room where he kept his food, the Hobbit went into his humble kitchen and placed a pot on the stove, lighting the flames to warm up water for tea.

"I am afraid I do not have any Elven food, but I do have fresh fruits if that will help," Bilbo said to Legolas, coming out with a plate of said fruits in both hands.

Esgal sat down on a small chair just as Bilbo placed the fruits in front of him. The Elf was taken aback by the kindness and hospitality the Hobbit showed towards him. As an assassin, he was used to treating others indifferently, sometimes often coldly, but there was something about Bilbo that made the Elf want to be around him.

"Thank you Bilbo," Legolas reached for a ripe apple, taking a small bite and savoring the sweet juices quenching his parched throat.

"What kind of tea would you like?" the Hobbit shouted, heading back into the kitchen.

"Juniper if you have any."

Bilbo opened up an overhead cupboard and took out two packets of crushed juniper berry powder. Pouring these into two empty cups, he added water and stirred the mixture with a wooden spoon. The lovely aroma of the berries permeated the air as Bilbo carried the cups out to the main room, placing them down on the table.

"Here you go," Bilbo handed one over to the Elf.

Having finished the apple already, Legolas took up the cup and sipped at the hot contents.

"I still haven't thanked you properly for saving me from those Spiders earlier," Bilbo said, seating himself down opposite the Elf.

"What were you doing in the forest by yourself?" inquired the assassin.

"I like to go foraging for mushrooms now and then," the Hobbit answered with a small smile.

Legolas tilted his head towards the window. "I was not expecting to see Spiders in these parts of the forest."

"Neither was I," Bilbo took a drink of his tea. "Why are you here in the Shire? Elves rarely leave their homes from what I was told."

"I was traveling to visit a friend of mine when I heard you calling for help," Legolas lied smoothly.

Years of being an emotionless assassin has taught him to keep a stoic face on.

"I see..."

"What is it like to live in the Shire? It seems so warm and friendly here," Legolas kept his eyes on the Hobbit the entire time.

Thus Bilbo launched into a full-blown explanation of what it was like to live in the Shire.

* * *

"_Ada! Ada!_ Lord Elrond is here!" Arastor shouted, streaking down the halls of the palace in his haste to reach Thranduil's chambers.

The Elvenking opened the door just in time to find his second son trip over his own feet. Reacting to this his reflexes kicked in and Thranduil caught Arastor before he could fall against the floor.

"Calm down _ion-nin._ Did you say Lord Elrond is here?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes _Ada_, he is at the northern borders waiting for your permission to enter."

Thranduil Elvenking hardened his expression greatly at this. Even Arastor was surprised to find his father's normally gentle and loving face replaced with one of anger and hatred.

"Show him to the throne room," Thranduil stiffly said.

Then he whirled around in his robes and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Elrond was seated in a chair in the throne room when Thranduil finally presented himself to the lord of Imladris.

"_Le suilon Elrond o Imladris,_" Thranduil greeted in the melodious tongue of Elvish.

"_Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn Thranduil Oropherion_," Elrond responded.

"To what do I owe this visit to?" the Elvenking's eyes fell upon a band around Elrond's finger.

In all the years that he has ruled Mirkwood, Thranduil never forgot how his people were left to fend for themselves. After the forging of the Great Rings in the First Age, instead of receiving one for Greenwood the Great, Thranduil became bitter when Elrond, Galadriel, and Círdan were chosen to be Ring Bearers instead. Using the powers of the Three Rings, both Imladris and Lothlórien flourished and grew. Both Elven realms preserved through the power of Vilya and Nenya. It was the main reason why Thranduil despised outsiders, and Mirkwood Elves having a reputation of being unfriendly to those outside their forest. Whilst Elrond and Galadriel had the protection of the Rings, Thranduil struggled and defended his realm through the blood and sweat of his people.

Elrond knew this.

"I have received news that you closed off the borders of Mirkwood to the outside world. Is there any reason why you would shun even your own race?" the Peredhel asked.

"You know nothing of the pain I feel, Lord Elrond. Mirkwood has struggled throughout the first Two Ages to remain a place of Light and warmth. The darkness from Dol Guldur is spreading its evil into my territory, and I need all the strength I have to fend it off."

"Imladris and Lothlórien will not abandon Mirkwood in its time of need."

At this the Elvenking grew furious as he whirled around to face the ancient healer. "Where were Imladris and Lothlórien when my realm was under attack by Spiders? Where were reinforcements when the Nazgûl took over a part of my realm and turned it into Dol Guldur? You say Imladris and Lothlórien will not abandon us my lord, but I _laugh _at that," Thranduil's gaze flicked back over to Vilya, "You and Lady Galadriel have the power of Nenya and Vilya to preserve your realms. What do I have? _Nothing_. I defended Mirkwood by the blood of my people! It is through Mirkwood Elves that the darkness of Dol Guldur is kept at bay! Forgive me for saying Lord Elrond, but you know not the pain of losing a son, and almost another. Mirkwood does not have the ability to preserve itself like Imladris and Lothlórien does," the Elvenking took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I understand the pain of losing Legolas still burdens you greatly Thranduil, but Mirkwood cannot fight off this evil alone."

"Mirkwood does not need help from the outside world! Do not forget it was a majority of Mirkwood Elves who lost their lives during the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. _My _people, Lord Elrond. My people suffered the most during the war against Sauron," Thranduil spun around, facing his back to Elrond.

Elrond sighed heavily. "We are only trying to help you Thranduil. Please understand where we are coming from," pleaded the healer.

"This is my battle to fight Elrond. I have ruled over Mirkwood for the last Two Ages, I will not see my home fall so easily. Now please, leave me be."

Without another word the Elvenking left the throne room in a flurry of silver robes.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Oh Thranduil is one pissed off King! _

_Next chapter: Thorin and his company finally arrive at the Shire. _

_Legolas hides whilst the Dwarves ask Bilbo to join them as their master burglar. _

_Radagast and Gandalf depart Dol Guldur with news for Thranduil. _

_Elrond attempts to convince the Elvenking he cannot win this battle alone._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

_Also more Legolas kicking ass to come in future chapters!_

**Le suilon Elrond o Imladris: I greet you Elrond of Imladris**

**Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn Thranduil Oropherion: A star shines upon the hour of our meeting, Thranduil, son of Oropher**

**And yes, the title of this chapter is from Enya's "May It Be" a part of the LOTR soundtrack. I was listening to it (3 hours worth) while writing this chapter XD ahahahaha.**

**Shout out to Serami for reminding me that Mirkwood Elves lost their lives during the Last Alliance (completely slipped my mind heehee)**


	9. Separate Roads

**Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!**

**Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.**

**Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...**

**Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.**

**This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.**

**This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.**

**OCs will also appear in this story as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Assassin's Tears**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Separate Roads**

"And that my friend, is how I came to live at the Shire," Bilbo finished with a flourished bow.

Legolas had listened to Bilbo talk about his little adventures for a while now, so long that the sun was gone and in its place was a bright moon. The assassin was rather entertained by the Hobbit's tales, and at one point, even laughed at something Bilbo said. It was quite rare for Legolas to laugh. Smile yes, but not laughing, especially how hard he was doing so. It was refreshing for the Elf to listen so intently to another's tale.

"You certainly did have your fair share of adventures Bilbo," Legolas lowered the empty cup on the table.

Bilbo gave a hearty laugh. "Trouble is my middle name I am afraid. Everywhere I go, something always happens as you saw with those Spiders."

The assassin was about to say something else when he turned his head sharply towards the entrance of the home.

"What's going on?" Bilbo peered over the edge of his window.

"It would appear that you have guests. I do not like being seen, is there a room or place where I can hide?"

The Hobbit pointed towards a room in the back. "But who is coming? And why do you have to hide?" he inquired, watching the Elf head in that direction.

"I will explain everything later. For now just entertain them, do not worry Bilbo, if they try anything funny I will protect you."

He vanished in the blink of an eye.

A perplexed Bilbo spun around the room wondering where the Elf had gone, when he heard a knock on the door. Walking over as the knocking grew louder the Hobbit opened it to find thirteen Dwarves standing there.

"C-Can I help you?" he stammered nervously, eyeing their various weapons.

"Are you Bilbo Baggins?" the leader of the group asked.

Bilbo gave a jerky nod of his head.

"This is the one," the same Dwarf proceeded to invite himself and his friends into the Hobbit's home.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Bilbo protested, watching as his precious home was defiled.

The Dwarves began to make themselves at home, with several sitting on the wooden table, and the rest raiding the pantry for food. Bilbo tried to protest loudly at this, but ended up holding dishes and food that the Dwarves flung at him. When the Hobbit realized they were not going to leave, he cast a furtive glance in the direction where Esgal had hidden.

A loud crash from the dining room made Bilbo whirl around in alarm, his eyes falling upon a shattered bowl lying inches before his feet. Looking back up he could see the Dwarves were making a mess of the room, prompting the Hobbit to stalk over furiously.

"What is going on? Why are you all making a mess in my home!" he shouted angrily.

The joyous chattering instantly died down.

"I deserve some answers or else I have the right to kick you all out of my house," continued the Hobbit.

The same Dwarf from earlier gave him a calm look. "If you would take a seat, we will explain who we are and why we have come."

Grumbling to himself about all this but complying nonetheless, Bilbo took a seat next to the Dwarf and gave him a cold glare.

"My name is Thorin Oakenshield, and these are my companions. My nephews Fíli and Kíli, that over there is Nori, Dori, Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Glóin, Óin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. We have come here to ask for your help in reclaiming Erebor from the dragon Smaug."

For a while Bilbo didn't respond, choosing instead to gawk at the thirteen Dwarves in disbelief.

* * *

"Hide!" Gandalf pulled Radagast behind a wall.

The two Istari managed to make their way inside the black fortress without being seen by Orcs or Goblins. They were currently in the upper east wing of Dol Guldur, carefully scouring each room for signs of an Elf. When the Grey Pilgrim heard footsteps approaching their direction, he yanked his fellow Maiar behind a wall to avoid being seen. Three Orcs sauntered into view, their expressions alert and growling lowly, bearing torches to light the way.

"They're gone," Radagast breathed.

Continuing on their way the two stopped before a large door that resembled a personal chamber. Pushing on the door lightly to avoid making any noise, Gandalf stuck his head in the room and gave a quick look. Once the way was clear, he beckoned at Radagast to enter with him. Together the two examined the room, noting how there was a bed and wardrobe to the corner of the room, and a large window overlooking the courtyard of Dol Guldur.

"Someone has been living here," Gandalf murmured.

Radagast went to the wardrobe and opened the smaller doors, finding it devoid of any content within. With a small sigh he closed it and shook his head at Gandalf, then shuffled over to the bed to look for clues. Closing his eyes in concentration the Grey Wizard reached out with his magic, trying to sense the identity of the inhabitant of this particular room. A brief image of fair silver hair and blue eyes appeared in his mind, but quickly vanished just like it had come.

"Someone slept here," the Brown Wizard said.

Gandalf twisted his body around to find Radagast hovering over the bed, where blankets were sprawled out in a mess. If there were blankets here, then that meant _someone _had to have been using this room.

"Come Radagast, let us return to Thranduil and report on what we found."

"But we have not found any traces of an Elf," protested Radagast.

"I will find a way to tell him the news."

Gandalf chose not to reveal to his Istari about the images he saw in his mind.

* * *

Aradhel, Arastor, Arodeth, and Lalaith were currently in the throne room trying to dissuade Elrond to no avail. The four siblings knew what plagued their father, and why he chose to close off the borders of their home. Greenwood the Great was no longer what it once was. Their father's ability to hold off the shadows was waning, and the entire forest felt that. Though they wanted Elrond to help the Elvenking open up and see the error of his ways, they knew it was a meaningless confrontation.

"Lord Elrond you have to understand where_ Ada _is coming from," the Crown Prince said respectfully.

The Peredhel looked up at the eldest son. "The pain of losing Legolas still plagues Thranduil, this much I know. But Mirkwood cannot fight off this evil alone at a time like this. Your father will need the help of both Imladris and Lothlórien to win this fight," he said to the four siblings.

"_Ada _is still bitter over the war of the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. A lot of Mirkwood Elves lost their lives that day to battle Sauron," Lalaith gave the Peredhel a sorrowful smile to express herself, "And when the three Rings of Power were given to you, Lady Galadriel, and Lord Círdan instead of himself, _Ada _grew even more resentful that both Imladris and Lothlórien had Vilya and Nenya to preserve their realms. _Ada _has sacrificed a lot to protect Mirkwood and made our home into what it is, please understand why he would not welcome outside help."

Elrond exhaled heavily.

"I was there little ones, I was there three thousand years ago when Isildur took the Ring from Sauron. I remember the many lives lost that day, and in particular, the lives of those courageous Mirkwood Elves. I do not blame Thranduil for his behavior, but I want him to realize that the darkness from Dol Guldur is spreading faster than what Mirkwood can defend," the ancient healer said gently to the four.

"_Ada _has not been the same since the disappearance of the brother we never met. The four of us can see it Lord Elrond, we can see the pain in _Nana's _face when she is around _Ada_. Though she does not blame him for not loving her the way he did his first queen, deep inside _Nana _always wished she could do more for _Ada_."

Lalaith clasped her sister's hand in her own.

"I love your mother just the same as I loved Rívis in the past," Thranduil's voice boomed from behind.

The four siblings whirled around to find their father standing near the entrance to the corridor, a painful expression written upon his features.

"Thranduil-"

"You have bothered my children long enough Elrond. Please take your leave and return to Imladris. What happens to Mirkwood does not concern the outside world," the Elvenking said to the healer.

Just then the main doors to the throne room opened to reveal Gandalf and Radagast.

* * *

The two Istari stood at the entrance to find a strange scene happening between the Elvenking and Elrond of Imladris. Judging from their expressions, the two must have been in the middle of a heated argument prior to their arrival.

"_Mithrandir_!" the four siblings cried in unison, running over to hug the Grey Wizard.

Gandalf let out a chuckle as the four Elves nearly sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Mithrandir, Radagast, what brings you two here?" Thranduil bowed respectfully to the two Maia.

Disentangling himself from the four siblings, Gandalf shuffled forward with Radagast by his side.

"We have explored Dol Guldur in hopes of finding your lost son Legolas," Gandalf said.

Thranduil's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this. "I would not dare ask for the Istari to risk their lives for my personal matters," the Elvenking apologized.

"Do not blame yourself Thranduil. I took it upon myself to do so when I overheard what had happened from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel," the Grey Pilgrim responded, beckoning for the Elvenking to raise his head.

"Then...may I ask what you have discovered?"

"Unfortunately we have not found the lost prince."

All four children ran forward when the Elvenking fell back against his throne in defeat. Thranduil sat, numb and dumbfounded, unresponsive to even the touches of his children. Aradhel turned to Elrond and implored for help, "Lord Elrond please! Help _Ada_!"

Elrond rushed over to the throne and placed a hand on the Elvenking's forehead. Several moments later he removed his hand and whispered something in Elvish the children could not hear. Thranduil blinked several times and looked around in a daze, confused as to why he was sitting in his throne.

"What happened?"

"You were in a state of shock my friend. I merely cast a healing spell to help you recover from that," Elrond said with a smile.

"My little Greenleaf..." moaned Thranduil.

"Take him to his chambers and call for a healer," Elrond instructed to Aradhel.

The Crown Prince gave a nod and with the help of his siblings, ushered their distraught father from the throne room.

* * *

With Thranduil and the children gone from the room, Elrond faced the two Istari, particularly Gandalf as he sensed the Grey Pilgrim was holding something back from the Elvenking earlier. Thousands of years of knowing Gandalf allowed the Peredhel to tell when he was lying. He did not want to seem nosy, as it was not his place to worry or think about Thranduil's business, but he could not stand by and watch Mirkwood suffer any longer.

"I sensed you were holding something back from Thranduil," he said to Gandalf.

Radagast looked at his fellow Maiar quizzically.

"I did feel the presence of an Elf back at Dol Guldur, but I am not sure if it is the lost prince. I did not want to give Thranduil hope when even I am not sure myself of what I had seen," Gandalf merely said.

"Thranduil's son _is _alive isn't he Gandalf?" the Peredhel said.

"Yes. Legolas is alive, that much I can tell. But where is he now, I am not certain."

* * *

By the time Thorin and his company left Bilbo's home, the entire room was in disarray and chaos. Plates and bowls littered the floor, bones and leftover foods scattered about the wooden table. Chairs were overturned and many items were knocked over. The Hobbit stared at his once clean home, lamenting about the cleaning he had to do. The Dwarves had asked him to be their master burglar, for the very purpose of stealing the Arkenstone back from Smaug's clutches. When the Hobbit asked how they knew of him, Thorin simply said Gandalf told them to come.

Bilbo had only met Gandalf on a few occasions, but the Hobbit immediately recognized him as one of the Maiar, and Istari sent to Middle-Earth to guide its people. He had befriended the Grey Pilgrim, and respected him for his wisdom and loved his fireworks. It has been a while since he last saw Gandalf, and when he heard the Dwarves were sent there by him, Bilbo hesitated in his answer.

Thorin said he had a day to think about it, but Bilbo was not sure if he wanted to risk his life for something like this.

"What are you going to do Bilbo?"

Said Hobbit jumped. He had forgotten about the hidden Elf.

"I do not know...what should I do Esgal?" the Hobbit asked as the Elf came into the main room to help clean up the mess.

Esgal picked up several discarded plates from the floor, using this time to think of a good response to say. Placing the plates in the sink and going back to help carry some more, the Elf finally spoke. "Are you willing to help them reclaim their home from Smaug?" he observed the Hobbit from his peripheral vision.

Bilbo sighed. "I do not know Esgal. I do not know if I am willing to risk my life for such an adventure," he admitted softly.

"The choice is yours Bilbo. It is up to you what you decide, but if you do choose to follow them, I will follow and watch over you when I can."

"You will?" Bilbo's worries instantly vanished.

The Elf nodded. "Yes. I will watch over you, but for now I must depart and attend to some personal matters."

"I look forward to meeting you again Esgal."

* * *

Heading out from the Shire after mounting Hagalith, Legolas made his way towards Minas Morgul to report on the status of his meeting with Bilbo. As he rode in silence the assassin began to think back on the talk he had with the Hobbit. There was definitely something about Bilbo that attracted Legolas to the Hobbit. Was it his friendly and warm personality? Or the fact that he made Legolas feel comfortable? Whatever it was, the Elf was certain it would bring out hidden emotions that he learnt to suppress and bury from the very day he started training.

"I wish I was you Hagalith," Legolas said, ruffling his mare's silky mane.

Hagalith snorted and tossed his head, playfully stinging Legolas' face with his mane.

"You do not agree? Would you rather we switch places?"

His mare neighed in response.

"I spoil you too much Hagalith. No more carrots for you for a while," the Elf grinned.

Hagalith pricked his ears and stopped trotting. Legolas let out a laugh at his mare's temper, "I was playing with you little Hagalith. I can never spoil you too much."

Another neigh filled the air that sounded like an obvious snort to the Elf. Legolas laughed quietly to himself again, urging his mare to break into a run.

"_Noro Hagalith, noro mellon-nin_," he said in Elvish.

The duo were halfway across a vast plain when the sound of beating wings filled the air. Legolas gently pulled Hagalith to a stop, lifting his head skyward in time to see a Fell Beast coming in to land right in front of him, with the Witch-King riding on its massive back. The assassin lowered his head, clearly not expecting to run into his master here of all places.

"Esgal," the Witch-King rasped.

"I have done what you asked and befriended Bilbo. He plans on helping the Dwarves from Erebor reclaim their lost kingdom."

The Witch-King was disturbed by this piece of news. "Smaug will not go down easily without a fight. The only thing capable of killing him is a Black Arrow, and that is currently kept by a Bowman with the name of Bard. The Dwarves must not be allowed to claim the Black Arrow from Lake-town."

"Do you wish for me to travel there and kill Bard before the Dwarves arrived?" Legolas inquired.

"No. I will send Azog to intercept Thorin. I have another task for you Esgal," the Ringwraith said.

"What is it?"

"Travel to Gondor and claim the life of Boromir, the elder son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor."

Legolas bowed. "Understood."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Next chapter: Legolas heads for Gondor and begins to carry out his task of slaying Boromir._

_Thranduil is still in a state of shock. _

_Elrond returns to Imladris and asks Glorfindel to protect Mirkwood._

_Galadriel senses a shift in the powers of Middle-Earth._

_Bilbo decides to join Thorin and his company on their quest to reclaim Erebor._

_Hint: Boromir is not going to die, I am keeping this canon after all ;D_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

**Noro Hagalith, noro mellon-nin: Run Hagalith, run my friend**

**Ring Poem in Elvish**

_Corf neledh 'nin Ellerain nui venel,  
Odo'ni Nauhírath vi rynd gonui în,  
Neder'ni Fîr Fírib beraid fíred,  
Êr am Morchír bo morn-orchamm dîn  
Vi Dor e-Mordor ias i-Ndúath caedar.  
Er-chorf a thorthad hain bain, Er-chorf a chired hain,  
Er-chorf a thoged hain bain a din fuin an nuded hain  
Vi Dor e-Mordor ias i-Ndúath caedar._

**Ring Poem in English**

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

**Just thought I'd leave the Ring poem here since it sounds so...nice? haha. **


	10. Encounters Unforgotten I

**Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!**

**Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.**

**Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...**

**Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.**

**This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.**

**This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.**

**OCs will also appear in this story as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Assassin's Tears**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Encounters Unforgotten I**

Not much has changed since Legolas last visited Gondor. A part of him wondered why the Witch-King would want Boromir assassinated, but if he thought about it more, it made sense to the assassin. Boromir was the son of Denethor, and if he was killed, the Steward of Gondor would be dealt a devastating Denethor in a state of shock and unable to do anything, Minas Morgul will fall quicker into their grasp.

Nearing the gates of the White City, he pulled his hood up over his head, concealing his fair Elven features. His eyes were his natural shade of blue instead of red, as the Elf currently did not have his lenses on. No need to frighten the people of Gondor and draw unwanted attention to himself. Pulling on Hagalith's reigns, Legolas made his way inside the gates like a simple traveler, trailing behind several people with caravans. The guards did not pay him any mind as the assassin passed.

"Now then Hagalith, let's see where our friend is."

The Elf wandered about the city, alert and listening for signs of Boromir's whereabouts.

"Did you hear Lord Boromir and Faramir are returning from Minas Morgul today?" a guard said as the Elf passed by.

Pretending to be engrossed by a nearby fruit stand, Legolas cocked his head and listened with his sharp Elven senses.

"If we don't get help, Minas Morgul will fall to those disgusting Orcs," his companion answered.

"Rohan will not come to our aid. Who else can we go to?" the same guard snorted.

The guards walked away.

All Legolas needed to do now is wait.

* * *

Upon returning to Imladris the first thing Elrond did was call Glorfindel to his studies. If Thranduil would not listen to him, then he will have to send Glorfindel over and have the Vanyar watch over Mirkwood in his place. He knew the Elvenking respected the Balrog-Slayer, and though he might not appreciate the help, he would not easily send Glorfindel away without a second thought.

"You called for me Lord Elrond?" Glorfindel entered the study bearing a quizzical expression.

"I want you to lead a small group of Elves to help defend Mirkwood," Elrond said.

The Vanyar arched a eyebrow at this.

"Thranduil does not like outside help. Surely you of all Elves have not forgotten this," the Balrog-Slayer answered.

The Peredhel paced his study.

"His children are still young and inexperienced in the field of battle. They will need your guidance when the time comes," Elrond said with a knowing look at Glorfindel.

"I will do as commanded, but Thranduil will not appreciate this at all."

With a swift bow the Elf-Lord made to depart the room.

"Wait."

"Yes Lord Elrond?"

"There will be an army of Goblins, Orcs, and Spiders that will attempt to invade Mirkwood. Bring your best Elves," Elrond warned.

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes. "You have foreseen this?"

Elrond nodded.

"I understand."

* * *

For the remainder of the evening the Hobbit pondered on the proposal Thorin had given. Esgal said he would watch over him if he chose to go, but Bilbo remained apprehensive. More importantly why would he risk his life for Dwarves that he did not even know? He longed for adventure yes, this much was true, but to travel all the way to the Lonely Mountains to steal a stone from a dragon? He certainly was not insane enough to go that far was he? Not to mention a dragon is no such easy foe to take down.

"Well you always wanted to go on an adventure didn't you Bilbo?" the Hobbit muttered to himself.

Yes.

That was true.

He _did _long for an adventure.

Something that would take him beyond the hills of the Shire and into the vast expanse of Middle-Earth itself. Oh how grand it would be to leave such a fantastic tale to tell his future kin!

Picking up the last of the dirty bowls, Bilbo straightened up with a grin on his face.

"It is decided then. I will help those Dwarves reclaim what was once theirs!"

With his mind made up he spent the rest of the evening packing his bags.

* * *

The sudden commotion of people rushing to the gates did not go unnoticed by Legolas. Being careful to remain in obscurity, the Elf followed the flow to the main gates. Standing behind a pillar where he could observe easily, his eyes fell upon a small band of soldiers returning, all bearing signs of injury and fatigue. In particular he noticed the leader of the group, clad in armor and bearing blood stains upon his face and hands.

"Lord Boromir!"

Sapphire orbs blinked a couple of times.

So that was Boromir as he suspected.

Flicking his wrist to gain access to a dagger, Legolas contemplated throwing the projectile. If he did so then chaos would certainly ensue, hindering his escape from the White City unnoticed. Therefore the assassin hid his weapon and departed the gates after the guards finished passing. There were too many people here, and he did not want any innocent lives harmed.

He shall return at night to complete his mission.

* * *

Glorfindel did not know what possessed him to pass through Gondor on their way to Mirkwood. Leading a group of no more than fifty Elves, the Vanyar brought them near the White City's gates. They all bore the distinctive cloaks of Imladris, easily identifiable by the guards atop the towers. Whilst it was true they did not mingle amongst Men easily, the Elves knew they would not be attacked recklessly, as they were once allies before in the great war against Sauron.

"Lord Glorfindel," one of his Elves called his attention.

"Yes?"

"Look," the Elf pointed straight ahead.

There was a silhouette in the far distance, riding away from the White City, clad in black with a hooded cloak to obscure his features. That was certainly no Man of Gondor, and the Vanyar could make out Elven features, thanks to the lithe frame the figure bore.

Telling his group to make their way onto Mirkwood without him for now, the Vanyar urged his horse into a run.

"_Noro Asfaloth, noro mellon-nin_."

Asfaloth broke out into a gallop, streaking across the plains like an arrow from a bow.

"You there! Are you from Gondor?" Glorfindel shouted loudly.

The figure suddenly shot an arrow at him.

Glorfindel ducked as it soared over his head, narrowly missing his hair by an inch.

"I mean you no harm!"

Again another arrow came flying at his face.

Clearly this figure did not want to be seen, but it made the Vanyar all the more determined to find out who he is. Urging Asfaloth into a faster gallop, the Elf-Lord hoped to catch up with the mysterious figure.

* * *

Legolas did not like this.

Being chased by an unknown Elf.

He already fired two warning shots at the Elf but his pursuer was relentless in his chase.

"_Noro Hagalith_," he whispered._  
_

His loyal mare broke out into a full run across the plains, trying to gain distance between himself and the other horse. If Legolas could just make it to the woods that loomed ahead, he could easily lose his chaser in its forest depths. Twisting his body around to see where the Elf was, the assassin was shocked to find the distance between them had already been closed.

"Please! I bear no ill will," the Elf shouted.

Pulling another arrow from his quiver Legolas sighted it quickly, then let it soar through the air. However his pursuer was agile and effortlessly dodged the arrow without losing balance nor control of his horse. The Elf growled to himself, facing back around and grabbing the reigns. Clearly they would not get anywhere at this rate, and he tugged on Hagalith's reigns, making his mare run into the forest.

The Elf followed him.

Pulling out three daggers from beneath his cloak, Legolas threw them at the Elf, satisfied that one of them managed to bury itself in the Elf's shoulder. However his pursuer retaliated by fire an arrow at him, which the assassin took so as to keep his mare from harm thanks to an upraised root near the foot of one of the ancient trees. The tip buried itself deep in Legolas' right shoulder blade, causing the assassin hiss in pain.

Tugging on the reigns to stop Hagalith in his tracks, the assassin decided to face his chaser.

"_Daro_!" he shouted in Elvish.

The Elf stopped his horse and dismounted, whilst Legolas mirrored his movements.

"_Man le_?" the Elf asked in Elvish.

"Esgal," Legolas responded.

"I am Glorfindel of Imladris. I mean you no harm, though your dagger said so otherwise," Glorfindel winced in pain.

Legolas gripped his right shoulder blade in pain. "I can say the same for you...Glorfindel," he said calmly, feeling blood on his palm.

"Why are you here? Where are you from?"

"I am a wanderer. I have no place to call home," Legolas was careful to conceal where he truly came from.

The Elf, Glorfindel, studied him like one would a prisoner in a dungeon. Apprehensive and cautious to this Elf's movements, Legolas slowly reached for the twin blades strapped to his back.

"There is no need for weapons here Esgal, though your name is one I would not suspect to hear. Tell me Esgal, why do you not glow like all Elves do?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes slightly.

'_He's a sharp one_.'

"Do not worry about me Glorfindel. I would take care of the dagger if I were you," Legolas eyed the weapon he had thrown.

To his surprise the Elf simply reached behind and yanked it out of his back, throwing it back at him deftly. Legolas caught the dagger with his left hand, then pulled out the arrow sticking from his shoulder blade and threw that on the ground. For a while no one spoke, then both simultaneously collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion, suffering from the wounds on their backs.

"Not a stranger to yanking out weapons I see," noted Glorfindel with a strained smile.

"What do you want from me?" Legolas said with a slight pant.

"To be friends with you."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Next chapter: Glorfindel tries to befriend Legolas. _

_Bilbo goes after the Dwarves from the Shire._

_Thranduil does not warmly welcome the reinforcements from Imladris._

_Legolas must decide between fleeing, or saving Glorfindel's wounds along with his own. _

_Both Elves come under attack by rogue Spiders._

_Short chapter update but next one will be more Legolas kick-assing!_

_See you then!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

**Daro: Stop!**

**Man le: Who are you**


	11. Encounters Unforgotten II

**Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!**

**Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.**

**Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...**

**Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.**

**This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.**

**This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.**

**OCs will also appear in this story as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Assassin's Tears**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Encounters Unforgotten II**

"I want to befriend you," Glorfindel said through a strained smile.

Legolas was taken aback by his sudden comment.

"Why would you want to befriend me? You do not know where I am from. I could be your enemy for all you know," he answered back.

Glorfindel chuckled lightly at this, leaning against a tree as his eyes lifted skyward. "If you were my enemy then those three daggers would have claimed my life already. Yet you did not aim for vital areas, you were simply trying to give me a warning. That alone proves to me you mean not to kill," the Elf-Lord responded with a thoughtful tone.

The assassin scoffed slightly at this.

He should have known the Elf would pick up on the way he threw the daggers.

Reaching into the pouch hidden by his cloak, Legolas withdrew a small vial of white powder. Pulling the stopper off with his left hand, he poured some of the substance onto his arrow wound, sighing softly as the bleeding was staunched. Covering it up he threw this at the Vanyar, who caught it with a swift catch and gave him a perplexed look, eyeing the contents suspiciously.

"It is not poison. It is a powder that will stop the bleeding from your dagger wound," Legolas supplied, shifting so Glorfindel could see his own powdered wound.

"My armor constricts my movements. Can I trust you to help me with it?" Glorfindel held out the vial.

Wordlessly the assassin took up the glass vial, took off the stopper, and sprinkled the appropriate amount onto the dagger wound caused by him. Once that was done he immediately placed it back in his pouch. The flower used to make the powder was very rare and hard to come by, Legolas needed to preserve whatever amount he could for future missions. Just as he was about to get up and leave the vicinity, both Elves picked up on the sounds of footsteps approaching their way.

"Something is here," hissed Legolas softly, blue eyes scanning the area.

"Ten of them at least," Glorfindel added as he stood up with Legolas.

Whistling sharply between his fingers to signal Hagalith, the assassin pointed a finger in the opposite direction of where they were standing. Hagalith knew what the whistle meant. He was trained to respond to it should Legolas ever need to use it. It meant the mare was to flee the immediate area and wait in a safe place, until Legolas whistled again to let him know it was all clear to come back.

"Follow him Asfaloth," the Vanyar said to his own horse.

Asfaloth snorted and nipped Glorfindel lightly on the arm.

"I will be fine _mellon-nin_, now go and follow the other one."

With one last look at its rider, Asfaloth turned around and followed Hagalith out of the woods so the two Elves were effectively left alone.

"You trained your mare well," noted Glorfindel.

"Hagalith has been with me since he was a filly."

Standing side by side the two Elves each drew his own weapon. Legolas unsheathed his twin blades, holding them in both hands, eyes alert and ready for the first sign of movement. Glorfindel drew his single sword hanging from his belt, holding that within his own grasp and scanning the bushes. They stood, silently, until a rustling sound caught their attention.

A Spider leapt forth from within the bushes, splaying its eight legs wide in the air as it came tumbling downward at the duo. Thinking fast both Legolas and Glorfindel slashed at its exposed under-belly, the only soft spot vulnerable enough to kill it with the right amount of force. Their swords sliced through the soft flesh, spraying blood everywhere but they rolled out of the way to avoid being stained. The Spider landed with a thud on the forest floor, its legs twitched violently in the air, then it stilled.

"Be on your guard. This forest is notorious for rogue Spiders," Legolas said as they looked around.

"There!" Glorfindel pointed to rustling leaves in the distance.

Sheathing his swords with one fluid movement, Legolas took out his bow and nocked an arrow onto the string. Tilting his head a little to the right, Legolas listened in for the rustling noise. When the leaves moved again he let the projectile fly into the bush, where a loud squeal resulted from his attack. More Spiders came into view, with the one bearing the arrow as their head.

"Get ready," Legolas warned.

Glorfindel lifted up his sword and smirked. "My right shoulder may be wounded but it takes more than that to take down an Elf," the Balrog-Slayer said.

"Let's wrap this up."

Both Elves ran forward.

* * *

"Thorin are you sure Bilbo will come after us?" Balin asked as the group slowly made their way out of the Shire.

"Whether he comes or not is up to him," Thorin answered.

"And where do you think you are going without me?" a new voice interjected.

The Dwarves spun around in alarm but quickly relaxed when they realized it was Gandalf who was talking. The Grey Pilgrim emerged from a house near the foothill of the Shire, bearing a knowing smile on his face.

"Gandalf, we were beginning to think you have abandoned us," Thorin narrowed his eyes a bit at the Grey Wizard.

Unaffected by his comment the Istari chuckled to himself. "I promised you in Bree I would travel with you did I not? Though it seems we are missing one..." Gandalf trailed off and peered over the top of the Dwarves' heads, which was not hard given their shorter stature compared to him.

"We are all here, who are you talking to?" Bombur huffed.

"He meant me!"

Bilbo came running into view bearing a large pack on his back, the Hobbit coming to a halt in front of Gandalf. Giving the Maia a deep bow of respect, Bilbo straightened back up and beamed brightly like they were old friends.

"Gandalf! I was not aware you would be joining us!" he exclaimed in delight.

"Someone needs to guide you my dear friend," Gandalf patted Bilbo on the shoulder affectionately.

"But are we going to walk the entire distance?" the Hobbit grimaced at the mere thought of a treacherous trek.

"I have prepared transportation for us," the Grey Wizard indicated behind the group.

A series of neighs and snorts filled the air as the Dwarves and one Hobbit spun around to find ponies walking in their direction. They were the perfect size for the Dwarves, given their short stature. Even Bilbo would have no difficulty riding one. The only horse that was taller than the rest was meant for Gandalf, and he mounted the roan mare with ease.

"Let us make haste to the Lonely Mountains," he said to the group.

* * *

It seemed that no matter how many Spiders the two Elves cut down, more and more rogue ones seem to appear and take their place. Legolas still had enough stamina to continue, but he could tell Glorfindel was beginning to tire. Standing back to back as Spiders surrounded them on either side, the assassin reached into his pouch and felt around for a small rolled up bundle that contained poison-coated needles.

"What are you doing?" Glorfindel panted.

"These have been coated with a special poison that is lethal even to Spiders," Legolas quickly unrolled the bundle and pulled out a long, thin needle in his hand.

"How do you plan on using them?"

He smirked at the Vanyar. "Distract them and I will use the chance to throw it."

Glorfindel visibly paled. "You want me to create a distraction?" he asked incredulously.

"Are you afraid?" taunted Legolas.

The Elf-Lord scoffed. "I am not afraid of anything," he said and then charged forward.

With the Spiders distracted by the Vanyar— whom was doing a rather excellent job— Legolas swiftly placed his lenses in his eyes, waiting several moments for their magic to take effect. He could kill them without the help of the lenses, but it just made the job quicker and easier. Focusing intently on the one engaged in combat with Glorfindel, the assassin held the needle up and looked for the point that connected to the Spider's brain.

Once he had a clear target Legolas threw the needle with great force, the thin metal burying itself in the exact spot he had foreseen. The Spider reared up on its hind legs, screeching in pain and clawing at its head. Then it fell over with a loud thud, prompting Glorfindel to back away to avoid being squashed by the massive beast. The Vanyar spun around and arched an impressed eyebrow at the assassin.

"Focus," Legolas snapped, pulling out another needle.

Glorfindel whirled around just in time to block another Spider from biting him.

One by one Legolas threw the needles, watching as the Spiders fell over in succession. When there was only one remaining, he put the needles away and drew forth his blades, running forward to join an exhausted Glorfindel.

"I'll handle this," he said.

The Vanyar backed away.

Flipping himself into the air high above the Spider's reach, Legolas switched his blades into a downward position, focusing on the vital point that will render it dead with one slice of his blade. The tip pierced soft flesh and he tore away at the muscles connecting tissues together, dragging his sword down towards the creature's spinnerets. The Spider screeched in pain and collapsed on the ground, its legs splayed out in a tangled mess.

"Impressive," noted Glorfindel from behind.

Legolas sheathed his weapons.

He turned around just in time to find the Vanyar collasped on the ground. Running over and kneeling beside the unconscious Elf, Legolas examined Glorfindel and noticed he had two slight puncture wounds just below his waist, the only place where the armor did not fully extend to protect him.

"This is not good," he murmured.

Even his medical abilities were limited.

Glorfindel needed a healing Elf to rid the poison.

But where would he find a healer Elf in the middle of the forest?

Gondor certainly would not know how to treat a wound like this.

_Do you need our assistance little Wood-Elf? _The trees around him whispered in his mind.

_He has been poisoned. He needs a healer Elf!_

_Take him to Greenwood the Great...home of King Thranduil. _

Legolas grimaced.

That was the last place he ever wanted to return to.

But if he wished to save Glorfindel's life, then he had no choice but to head for Mirkwood. It would only be a short ride away with Hagalith aiding him. Whistling sharply between his fingers, the assassin called his mare back to him and was not surprised to find Asfaloth following Hagalith. Seeing his unconscious rider in the arms of the assassin, Asfaloth came over and neighed softly in Glorfindel's face.

"He has been poisoned but I will save him. Ride with me to Mirkwood," Legolas said to Asfaloth.

The mare snorted in agreement.

Carefully placing Glorfindel onto the mare's back and securing him onto the saddle, Legolas mounted Hagalith and made his own steed break out into a powerful run.

"To Mirkwood my friend," he murmured.

Hagalith neighed.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_I've been busy these days _

_Also yesterday was 9/11 and since I live in NYC, I did not have the heart to upload a chapter. _

_For those of you who are unaware, 9/11/2001 was the day the World Trade Centers and the Pentagon were attacked by terrorists._

_Two hijacked planes crashed into the North and South Towers in NYC respectively, costing thousands their lives. _

_A third plane, Flight 93, was also hijacked but its brave passengers and crew revolted against the hijackers, crashing it in the middle of a field in Pennsylvania, thus saving the Pentagon from being bombarded. _

_It has been 13 years since that fateful day. _

_Many of us are still healing and trying to move on._

_Once a New Yorker, always a New Yorker. _

_I am proud to be one of them. _

_See you all next chapter._

_Shadow Songstress~_


	12. Bonds

**Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!**

**Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.**

**Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...**

**Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.**

**This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.**

**This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.**

**OCs will also appear in this story as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Assassin's Tears**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bonds**

Within half a day of riding at full speed, Legolas arrived at the border of Mirkwood with an unconscious Glorfindel being carried by Asfaloth. Now that they had made their way here, the next problem that presented itself was how was Legolas going to get the Vanyar to a healer, without having to reveal himself to the others? Surely after the last encounter with the Nazgûl, the Elf was positive the Wood-Elves were less than likely to welcome him with open arms.

"Asfaloth, you'll have to go in there without me," he said to the mare.

Asfaloth snorted and went over to nip Legolas on the arm, almost like he was telling the Elf to go with him and his master.

Legolas shook his head. "I cannot go where I am not welcome. Now hurry, or your master will not make it!"

With a neigh of sadness, the horse trotted off towards the Southern Gate of Mirkwood. Making sure to remain concealed within the shadows, Legolas peered out and saw Mirkwood Elves emerge with weapons drawn, thinking it was an enemy. When they realized it was Glorfindel on the horse's back, one immediately called for a Healer, while three more came forward to bring the Vanyar inside the palace.

Only then did Legolas blend with the shadows around him.

* * *

When Glorfindel came to, the first thing he saw was the face of Thranduil Elvenking hovering like a spirit by his bed. For a while the Vanyar was disoriented, his mind clouded by haze and healing sleep. The only thing he could remember was fighting alongside Esgal, then everything went black after that.

"Lord Glorfindel, I see you are awake," Thranduil said.

"Thranduil Elvenking...where am I?" the Vanyar asked groggily.

"You are in my realm, in the healer's wing of the palace. Lóridir finished cleansing the spider poison from your body, and had induced a healing sleep to help you recover faster. I see the antidote has already done its work," the Elvenking answered.

Glorfindel slowly pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Would you like something to eat?" Thranduil inquired, handing the Vanyar a goblet of water.

"That would be great," Glorfindel said, taking the goblet from the Elvenking's hand.

"I will have someone bring up food and water for you."

The Vanyar bowed his head as the Elvenking departed his room.

"Glad to see you are well," a voice said.

The Elf-Lord knew that voice. "You are still around?" he said with a smile on his lips.

Esgal appeared from the balcony of the room gracefully, leaning against the wall as he gave the Vanyar and impressed smile, one he rarely gave to anyone.

"I'm impressed," the assassin admitted.

"By what?" Glorfindel lifted an eyebrow skyward.

"The battle with the Spiders back at the forest."

"You were not bad yourself," the Vanyar smiled at the assassin.

"How are your wounds?"

Glorfindel shifted his position on the bed. "I've been through worse," he answered.

"I should have seen when you were poisoned. _Goheno nin Glorfindel o Imladris_," Esgal apologized.

"_Ú-moe edaved mellon-nin Esgal_," Glorfindel responded.

Suddenly the assassin's head whipped up towards the door, and within a blink of an eye, disappeared just as the door opened to reveal a Healer Elf carrying a tray in her hands laden with food and a goblet of water. Coming near the bed of the Vanyar, she placed the tray down on the bed and bowed to him.

"Thranduil Elvenking has instructed me to bring you food and water," she said in a melodic voice.

"Thank you. Tell King Thranduil he has my gratitude for giving me aid in my time of need," the Balrog-Slayer said.

She bowed again and departed just as swiftly as she had arrived.

"Care to share any of that?" Esgal said once she was gone.

The Vanyar raised an eyebrow at the assassin, admiring his ability to come and go without leaving a trace. Picking an apple of the tray with one hand, he threw it at the Elf, watching as Esgal caught it effortlessly without needing to look.

"Thank you," Esgal bit into the sweet fruit.

Taking a piece of Lembas bread from the tray, Glorfindel broke off a corner and nibbled at it, his stomach not being able to handle anything else aside from this sacred Elven way-bread for now. For a while the two ate in relative silence, with the occasional glance by Esgal from the window where he was seated.

"How goes the apple?" Glorfindel inquired, finishing the slice of Lembas.

"It has been a while since I last ate an apple," Esgal answered truthfully.

Glorfindel furrowed his brows together in confusion. "You do not eat apples?" he reached for the goblet of water, taking a sip of the clear liquid.

"Not where I come from. As a fellow Elf, you should know we can survive for days without nourishment."

"I have been meaning to ask you Esgal...but exactly _who _are you? Certainly an Elf such as yourself has no business with Men, especially with the realm of Gondor."

"You who dwell in the light, and I, who dwell with the shadows do not mix. I will say no more as to where I am from," the assassin answered bluntly.

"Must you keep yourself a secret from the other Elves?"

Esgal's eyes darkened slightly. "They do not appreciate me. Forgive me Glorfindel, but you will not know how it feels to be different from other Elves. I do not glow, do I?"

If the assassin had not mentioned it previously, the Vanyar would not have even noticed that Esgal indeed does not radiate a glow like other Elves do. Now that he was able to see more clearly, the assassin could pass off for a Man if his ears and fair hair were concealed from sight.

"It is true. You do not glow. How is this possible?" the Balrog-Slayer breathed.

"I have learned to suppress it in order to survive," Esgal stated simply.

"Suppressing your glow?...that is unheard of in an Elf before," Glorfindel frowned.

"It can be done."

The Vanyar had to agree with the assassin.

* * *

"_Ada! Ada! _Where are you?" Elladan cried, streaking down the corridor of the Last Homely Home.

Elrond had just come out of his study and was unaware of his eldest child coming right at him. Elladan realized too late his father was around the corner, and the two collided into one another. The Peredhel fell back on the floor indignantly, while his son landed on his behind. When the guards saw this, they immediately rushed over to help both father and son back on their feet.

"_Ion-nin_, what in the name of Arda are you doing!?" Elrond roared angrily after the guards helped him stand.

"_Goheno-nin Ada_, but I bring news from Lord Glorfindel's scouts!" the eldest said.

"What of Lord Glorfindel? Speak my son," the Peredhel put his anger aside temporarily.

Erebor rounded the corner to find his Lord and Elladan standing there, and decided to join the duo as he was on his way to speak to Elrond about a matter.

"What is going on?" the Chief Adviser inquired.

"Ah, Lord Erebor, my son has news from Lord Glorfindel."

"His scouts report Lord Glorfindel chased after a mysterious figure outside Minas Tirith. They witnessed him chase the figure into the forest, and have not heard from him since," Elladan blurted out quickly.

Both Elrond and Erebor were deeply concerned by this piece of information. If the Elf-Lord had vanished for this long without alerting them to his whereabouts, then something must have happened to him.

"Elladan, take Elrohir and two scouts with you. Find out what happened to Lord Glorfindel, and if he is in danger, assist him in returning to Imladris immediately!" Elrond said to his eldest.

Elladan bowed. "Right away," he said and took off running.

"This is grave news...for Lord Glorfindel to vanish like this," Erebor murmured.

"I pray to Arda and Valar for his safe return," the Peredhel said, tilting his head towards the sky.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_I apologize for not updating lately. _

_College tends to drain me a lot :x_

_Hopefully my readers are still with me! _

_See you next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


End file.
